Now, Forever and Always
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Sequel to "As Long As She's Happy." Kari is kidnapped, along with a whole load of the other DD's, and Davis has to unleash a new power to get her back!
1. Prologue

Don't own Digimon, but I do own a furry monkey. And the plot and original characters of this fic too.  
  
Now, Forever and Always.  
  
  
  
(1 month after the end of "As long as she's happy.")  
  
Prologue.  
  
The dark ocean heaved, it's waves swelling, the size of buildings. The surf pounded onto the edge of a beach, the beach of a monochrome world. The pale, evil twin of the digital world. The black, tainted water washed over the black sand, settling at the feet of a figure. The man walked to the edge of the sea, and raised his hand, palm outwards.  
  
Out in the distance, a huge mass started to heave itself out of the water.  
  
The figure stood for a few more minutes, as the giant creature rose, and started to glide towards the land. Then he knelt, scooped up some of the black water in his hands, and, looking at the creature gliding towards him, he drank deep.  
  
The huge Digimon touched down onto the sand behind him, and stood there, waiting.  
  
Finally the young man turned, and looked at it. The Digimon spoke, in a deep  
  
"Master."  
  
The young man nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"We have work to do. You know you're duty. Summon our servants in the real world."  
  
The great beast nodded opened its mouth, and roared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
In the real world, Kari Kamiya woke from her nightmare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- 


	2. New enemies rising.

Chapter 1:  
  
New enemies rising.  
  
TK Takaishi sat at the bar in Liam's, and watched Davis Miyomoto and Liam Dillon serve their customers. He lifted his glass to his lips, and sipped his coke. Patomon sat on the counter with Veemon, playing poker. The two small Digimon looked at each other suspiciously over their cards. Suddenly a shout came from the corner. A group of three drinkers, already seeming to have had more than enough, called Davis over.  
  
"Can I help you guys?"  
  
The men nodded.  
  
"Another round of whisky thanks."  
  
Davis recoiled from the man's breath. Fanning a hand across his face, he spoke calmly.  
  
"I think you guys have had enough already. Don't you have a home to go to?"  
  
The man stood up shakily. TK picked up his drink, and a bottle of beer that lay next to it, and sat at the table next to the group. These were obviously the guys Davis had told him about. They had been coming in here and getting rowdy for the past couple of nights, and the two Digidestined had come up with a battle plan. As he sat down, Liam came over and started pretending to serve him. The big Irishman whispered to him.  
  
"You ready, TK?"  
  
The blonde man nodded. Glancing at the group of men, he surreptitiously placed his hand around the neck of the beer bottle. He made sure the cap was still securely on. The drunken man finally made it to his feet.  
  
"Are you insulting me boy?" he said threateningly to Davis.  
  
"Are you drunk, or just stupid. You've had enough, and I think you should leave. Or you'll be leaving on your backs."  
  
The man snarled, drew back his fist, and punched at Davis. Davis, sidestepping the punch, grabbed the mans wrist with his right hand. He drove his other fist into the mans gut, just below his ribs, then stamped on his kneecap.  
  
The man went down like a sack of bricks. His friends rose to their feet, and rushed the brown-headed young man.  
  
TK lunged forward and smashed the beer bottle over the second man's skull. The amber liquid flowed down the mans face, whilst Liam stuck out his leg and sent the other one flying headlong into TK's table.  
  
Between them, and with the help of a couple of the regulars, they picked up the three men and carried them to the door. There they pushed them out onto the wet grass.  
  
Liam went back to the bar, whilst TK and Davis sat down at their table. TK picked up his glass of coke, miraculously surviving the fight without losing its contents, and settled back into the seat.  
  
"Nice party Davis, we should do this more often."  
  
The other man grinned.  
  
"I enjoyed it too. Thanks for the help."  
  
TK waved the thanks away. He grinned back at his friend.  
  
"No problem. When's Kari going to get here?"  
  
"Don't know. She wanted to catch up on some sleep. She's been pulling a lot of late nights lately."  
  
TK raised and eyebrow. Davis glared at him.  
  
"STUDYING. She's got a big exam soon."  
  
TK grinned, then looked at the door as it opened. He turned back to Davis.  
  
"Speak of the devil..."  
  
Hikari Kamiya stepped in out of the cold outside, and made her way across to them. TK looked at the man sitting next to him, and saw a small smile creep across his face. Kari sat down between them. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes a shade of grey. But her smile was warm as she looked at Davis, the love of her life. TK remembered when that smile had been for him. He watched as concern crept onto Davis's own expression.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded wearily.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep. Anyway, how are my two favorite guys?"  
  
TK laughed.  
  
"We're okay. We sorted out a couple of troublemakers before you got here."  
  
"So those would be the guys I saw lying on the grass out there. You two don't take prisoners, do you?"  
  
Davis shrugged.  
  
"I never could see the point."  
  
Suddenly, Kari slumped forward in her seat, clutching at her forehead, her face grimacing in pain. Davis leant across, putting his hand on her shoulder, his own expression worried.  
  
"Kari? What's wrong?"  
  
She leaned back, and spoke quietly.  
  
"Nothing... I'll be okay, I just need to go to the bathroom."  
  
She stood up. He boyfriend spoke again  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I said I'm okay!" she snapped.  
  
Davis recoiled from the vehemence of her words. He steeled himself, and stood. He moved around the table, and pulled her close into his embrace.  
  
"I'm just worried about you Kari. You've seemed a little... off base lately."  
  
She glared up at him, but saw only concern in his deep brown eyes. Her expression softened. She rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis. But I still need to use the bathroom for a minute. Back soon."  
  
She broke away, and Davis sat down next to his blonde friend.  
  
"She's definitely worried about something." Said TK.  
  
His friend nodded.  
  
"I know. I just wish I knew what."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari splashed some water on her face, and looked up into the mirror. She felt sick. Clumsy.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She splashed some more water on her face, and a little of it fell into her mouth.  
  
Salty, it tasted salty.  
  
Perplexed she looked down at the basin.  
  
The water was tinted black. No, not tinted, it WAS black. She knew where she had seen this water before.  
  
A face appeared in the water, a human face. It's lips moved.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
Kari screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Out in the bar, Davis and TK heard the scream, and both sprinted for the women's bathroom. There they found Kari lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Whilst TK sprinted for the phone, Davis gathered up the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
In that monochromic parody of the digital world, the figure on the beach continued to look into the black ocean, watching the scene unfold before him.  
  
He had seen her. The one he needed to complete this venture. Her and the boy, Ken, were the only ones left, and they had the most power. As he watched the people rush about, trying to help the girl, he noticed for the first time the one cradling her in his arms.  
  
He could sense something about this one. Something intense, burning like the brightest fire.  
  
Yes! There it was, the age-old enemy of his people. The only one with the power to defeat them.  
  
He turned to the massive Digimon behind him, its black armour gleaming.  
  
"There is one among them. One with the spirit of the Paladin. This could upset the balance of our plans. See to it that he is removed, we have work to do."  
  
The figure turned to the air behind him, and drew his hand down it like a knife.  
  
A gleaming door opened as his hand passed, and bright colours showed on the other side. The young man stepped through, the huge Digimon following.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note)  
  
OOOH SPOOOOOKY!  
  
Hope your enjoying this, cos I am! Even if it's badly written, which I'd like to think it isn't, I wanted to put Kari + Davis in a different setting, so there you have it!  
  
If I don't update before, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
R+R  
  
- Ben Myatt, 22/12/01. 


	3. Fallen Comrades

Chapter 2:  
  
Fallen Comrades.  
  
Kari awoke in her own bed, the sun streaming through the window outside. Gatomon leapt onto her pillow, the cat-Digimon stretching as she looked at the young woman in the bed.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked.  
  
Kari nodded, and winced as a spike of pain leapt through her skull. She looked up as the door opened.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Davis and Veemon stood in the entrance, his hair tousled and the blue Digimon's eyes baggy. Kari looked them over.  
  
"Did you stay overnight?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He nodded, and flexed his neck.  
  
"You have got to get a more comfortable couch."  
  
He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Veemon and Gatomon, taking the hint, got up and left the room. Davis looked up at her.  
  
"What happened last nigh?" He asked quietly.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Kari, I spent the better part of a year wandering around a different world, contained inside computers, fighting off beings called Digimon. Nothing would surprise me anymore."  
  
She looked down at the covers, thinking. She decided the truth would be best.  
  
"I saw a... face in the water, it was weird. I knew him, but I don't know where from...."  
  
"This would be the water from the dark ocean?"  
  
She looked up at him, startled.  
  
"I saw the water, in the basin. It was black, pure black."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. Izzy's on the case already. He's trying to find out what happened."  
  
"Thank you Davis."  
  
He looked into her deep blue eyes. He leant close to her, until their lips were just centimetres away from each other's.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
She groaned, and reached for the handset. He pulled up, smiling.  
  
"I'll go make the coffee."  
  
He stood, and went to the door. Kari picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sis. You okay?" Tai's voice came down the line.  
  
"Yeah. But we need to talk. All of us."  
  
"Haven't you forgotten something?" he asked.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Tasha. She's arriving today. You said you and Davis would pick her up."  
  
Kari groaned again.  
  
"Oh sh..."  
  
"Precisely. I think you two had better get moving."  
  
Kari and Tai's cousin, Tasha. Coming to visit. God, she must be the same age as Kari.  
  
Kari got up and sprinted for the shower, calling to Davis as she ran.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari and Davis walked through the train station, until they spotted her.  
  
The blonde girl by the newsstand turned to look at them, and grinned as recognition grew in her eyes. Tasha Konicha walked over to them; her knapsack draped over one shoulder. Her hand went subconsciously to the hidden chain around her neck.  
  
"Nice of you to be on time, Kari." She said.  
  
Kari grinned wryly.  
  
"Hey, I forgot you were coming. It's an easy enough thing to do."  
  
Tasha's grin got wider.  
  
"Who is that gorgeous hunk of manliness on your arm?"  
  
Davis stepped forward. He held out his hand, which she grasped in a deceptively strong grip.  
  
"Davis Miyomoto. I'm Kari's boyfriend."  
  
"Lucky Kari. We gonna get out of here now?"  
  
The two Digidestined nodded. Davis led them through the crowds to his new jeep. The last one having been plastered all over a rainy Tokyo street- corner.  
  
As they drove through the streets, Kari and Tasha got into a spirited conversation, most of which Davis tries to filter out. He wasn't interested in make-up and boys. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt Kari tapping him on the shoulder. He grinned round at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we gonna take Tasha out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why not. Liam's suit you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll book when we get in."  
  
He pulled the Jeep into the lot of their apartment building, sliding the vehicle in next to Kari's bike. He got out and opened the door for the girls. Tasha spoke as they got out.  
  
"If we're going out tonight, you two had better provide me with a date."  
  
Davis and Kari looked at each other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Aww, c'mon man!"  
  
"No! I am not going on a blind date with Kari's cousin!"  
  
"C'mon TK, The foods on me?"  
  
"No way, Davis!"  
  
He started to walk past his friend, eager to get out of this conversation. Davis skirted back in front of him.  
  
"She's blonde...?"  
  
TK stopped.  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Same age as Kari."  
  
The blonde-headed boy looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't think so. No."  
  
Davis sighed and played the last card in his hand.  
  
"How much does Patomon owe Veemon for that poker game?"  
  
TK glared at him.  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"If you go on this date the whole debt's cancelled."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"A big one hundred percent."  
  
TK sighed.  
  
"Alright, Alright. I'll meet you there at eight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Any doubts TK had held were dispelled over dinner. Tasha was so... well, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, she was just so, UNIQUE.  
  
She laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Were too. You weren't even blinking."  
  
TK shrugged.  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking, do you want to meet up again sometime?"  
  
She frowned, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I'd have to give it some thought. Okay, I've thought. When's good for you?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
Davis and Kari, who had been watching the exchange in silence, grinned knowingly. Suddenly, Tasha stood.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, back in a minute."  
  
She went through to the other room. Kari and Davis turned to TK.  
  
"What?"  
  
Davis grinned.  
  
"Are you glad I convinced you now?"  
  
TK returned his friends smile.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
In the bathroom, Tasha checked around herself to check that she was alone, then she opened her purse.  
  
A small, Dragon like head poked out and looked at her balefully. Salamon.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them? It's not like they don't know about Digimon."  
  
"Because I don't want to, Salamon. I like you being a bit of a secret. My ace-in-the-hole, so to speak."  
  
The small creature shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Have you got any food?"  
  
Tasha fished a couple of bread-rolls from her pocket, and passed them into the purse.  
  
"There ya go. Now stop wriggling, or they'll get suspicious."  
  
She walked back out into the restaurant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Davis pulled the jeep back into his parking slot. They all got out, and TK was the first to speak.  
  
"I'll walk home Davis."  
  
The brown haired man nodded silently, and he and Kari headed for the elevators. Tasha hung back for a moment, until the two were safely inside the lift, out of earshot. She turned back to TK.  
  
"I had a good time tonight. Thank you."  
  
"My offer still stands. You wanna meet up again sometime."  
  
"I said yes didn't I? Now get out of here, and let me catch up with them"  
  
He laughed, and headed for the exit. She turned to the lift, but it was already gone.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari looked up into Davis's eyes. And he looked down into hers. He leant forward, and kissed her. She relaxed into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around him. Breaking away, she smiled.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Mr Miyomoto, I would say that you had been looking forward to that all evening."  
  
He grinned down at her.  
  
"What better way to round of a great night, than a kiss with the woman you love?"  
  
He asked indignantly.  
  
She punched him lightly on the arm, and they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to her apartment. His was a few doors further along, which was amazingly convenient for both of them. The lift descended behind them, probably at Tasha's call.  
  
She pulled out her door key, and opened her apartment.  
  
They were both pulled roughly through the door, where a shocking sight greeted them.  
  
Both Gatomon and Veemon were bound and gagged on Kari's couch, and several men stood around them, the unmistakable shapes of guns in their hands.  
  
One of the men was facing the window. When he heard them enter, he turned slowly.  
  
Kari heard an exclamation from Davis, and looked up at him. Her boyfriend's eyes were locked onto the bearded face of the man at the window. The man spoke.  
  
"Hello, Daisuke."  
  
Davis found his voice.  
  
"You! But you died in the crash...!"  
  
"Obviously not. Now I'm afraid that you are a threat to me, and I cant allow that. I'm afraid I also need to take your girlfriend away from you."  
  
He moved forward, but Davis stepped in front of Kari, and held up the object he held in his hands. The bearded man frowned.  
  
"The symbol of courage. I thought it would belong to you, but why are you showing me this?"  
  
Davis didn't speak. But moved his hands away from the rest of the orb, revealing an oval shape with a horn at the top. Then he spoke.  
  
"Digi-armour, ENERGISE!!"  
  
Over on the couch, Veemon's form started to change. He grew by a metre. Red, clawed, gauntlets covered his hands and feet, and a red helmet, crested by a foot-long horn and emblazoned with the symbol of courage, slipped down over his face.  
  
Flamedramon sent a blast of flame at each of the gunmen, who stumbled backwards, backing away from the heat that suddenly flooded in their direction. The Armoured Digimon moved forward, slashing out with his talons. Davis leapt forward, and drove his fist at the bearded man...  
  
Who caught it effortlessly, and twisted Davis's arm behind his back. When he spoke again, it was in a completely different voice, a voice that hissed from somewhere deep in his throat. He raised his head, and called out in a language Davis didn't recognise.  
  
A huge crack appeared down the wall, widening as the masonry crumbled away. A horned face looked in, black armour coating every inch of the huge Digimon's body. The bearded man spoke again, this time in a recognisable tongue.  
  
"Viramon." The huge beast acknowledged him with a nod.  
  
"Open the Digiport. We don't have any time to waste."  
  
He pushed Davis away, and grabbed Kari's arm instead. Flamedramon leapt to attack the armoured monstrosity. Blasting a surge of flame at the black face, he swept his claws around in a deadly arc. Viramon swatted at him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
The bearded man looked at Davis. He spoke in that hissing voice.  
  
"It's a widely known fact that Digimon have a link with their masters. What is less well known is that that link can be used to affect the Digimon or the owner directly. Digimon draw their strength from their masters. So if you harm the master..."  
  
At this sentence, the mans hand swung up, and a small pistol that hand been concealed there coughed once. Davis fell to the floor.  
  
Viramon released his grip, as Flamedramon suddenly de-evolved back into DemiVeemon.  
  
Kari screamed. But another voice cut through the noise.  
  
"NO!" yelled Tasha.  
  
Reaching inside her purse, she scooped Salamon onto the floor. The little Digimon looked up at her as she reached inside her shirt for her D3.  
  
Viramon turned away from the wall, his great wings flapping. He carved his hand down in a vertical line, opening a portal to the digital world.  
  
Tasha pulled her D3 out, and it glowed brightly.  
  
The small Digimon at her feet suddenly grew in size, great wings sprouting from it's back. It took the shape of a huge Dragon. Bahamamon.  
  
Bahamamon leapt forward, one monstrous claw slashing at the black Digimon, sending it crashing away from the portal that hung in the air a little way outside the window. The two Digimon slammed their claws into each other, and Bahamamon seemed to be holding his own.  
  
Until Viramon suddenly brought his knee up into the Dragon's face.  
  
Bahamamon somersaulted in the air, knocked away from the black monster, who slammed one claw down into the Dragon's back, sending him crashing back into the apartment. Bahamamon seemed to dissolve, melting back into the form of Salamon.  
  
Viramon picked up the bearded man, and his prisoner, and flew through the portal to the digital world.  
  
Tasha ran over to Davis's still form. She held an ear against his mouth. His breathing was shallow. She ran over to Kari's phone, and called for an ambulance.  
  
Outside, it started to rain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
BO! Biggin' it up for the boxin' day cru!  
  
Well how did we like that kiddies? Play nice!  
  
Anyone who can spot the origins for the name's of the two new Digimon is welcome to e-mail me, cos it took my proof-reading sister a while to spot them.  
  
R+R  
  
-Ben Myatt. 26/12/2001 


	4. where do we go from here?

Chapter 3:  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
**********  
  
Falling.  
  
That was Davis's first sensation, falling through the air.  
  
Images flashed by him, disjointed. His minds eye seeing things that his body never could.  
  
A gun, the silencer in place, barely a flash of light as it fired. The impact of the bullet on his chest, his legs failing, and his body falling to the floor.  
  
Tasha, a D3 in her hands, and a salamandramon at her feet, digivolving to become Bahamamon. The huge dragon-shape crashing into the black armour of Viramon. Then, barely a minute later, being slammed back into the room.  
  
Kari's face, fear shining from her features, her short hair shaking as she struggled in His grasp.  
  
Flamedramon, launching fire at the men around the room, trying to save them all, in vain.  
  
The bearded face, the one Davis knew so well. It hung over all the images, like a cloud in his mind.  
  
He knew him, it was his-  
  
"Davis?"  
  
he came back to life groggily, opening his eyes slowly, painfully. He looked around at then people by his bed.  
  
Tasha. TK. Liam. All of them were here. He tired to speak, but the words came out of his throat in a dry whisper.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
TK rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"She's gone man, he took her. and she's not the only one. This guy hit us right across the board, he's snatched Ken, Yolei, Tai..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Just about everyone. He didn't get Mimi though, she's on her way over here. But for some reason he didn't want to take you."  
  
Davis drank some water from the glass by his bed. When he spoke again his voice sounded vaguely human.  
  
"He said I was a threat."  
  
"That's because you are." Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
An old man, his white beard trailing down to his chest, stepped into the room. His eyes had a sharpness to them that made Davis wary of what he was going to say next.  
  
Gennai.  
  
"You are a threat because of two things Davis." The old man continued without hesitation. "the first is that you know his identity. The second however, I think we should discuss in more suitable surroundings, so I will go and speak to the doctors."  
  
And with that, he left as mysteriously as he had come. Davis sat up in the bed, ignoring the burning pain in his chest.  
  
"How did they know where to find everyone?"  
  
It was Liam who answered.  
  
"We found a list, it had all your names on it. I'm going to go and speak to the guy who wrote it soon."  
  
"You know who he is?"  
  
The big Irishman snarled.  
  
"Ay. I know who he is alright."  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Hey, you've got a question to answer as well." Said Tasha.  
  
Davis settled back against his pillow, and looked at her.  
  
"You want to know who he is, don't you?"  
  
The blonde girl nodded. Davis knotted part of the sheet in his hands. Then, looking out of the window, beyond them, he told them a story that he hadn't spoken about to anyone.  
  
"His name is Paul Miyomoto."  
  
TK frowned, but said nothing. Davis continued.  
  
"He's my uncle. My Dad's twin brother. His mom died in giving birth to him, and he and my Dad were best friends growing up. You know, they had that link that twins seem to have. They did everything together, and they became airline pilots, two of the best. But 8 years ago, something happened on one of their flights..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The 10 year-old Davis Miyomoto hugged his father, wrapping his arms around the big mans waist.  
  
Jake Miyomoto hugged his son back, crushing the boy and his sister with his embrace.  
  
June looked up at her daddy.  
  
"Will you bring me back a present dad? You always do."  
  
"Course I will honey. You know that I will. And one for Davis too."  
  
The two children smiled up at him, as a knock came from the door. Their Mom pulled it open to reveal Paul, his blue uniform sparkling in the dull light. The two kids rushed over to him. As he swept them up into his embrace he turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
The other man nodded, and picked up his jacket from the seat. Hugging his wife and children one last time, he walked out of the door.  
  
________  
  
Later that evening, as they sat down to dinner, there was a knock at the door. Davis was the one to answer. One of their father's piloting friends stood there, holding an envelope in his hands. As their Mom came up to him, and glanced at the envelope, unseeing. After the pilot had gone, she had just sat in her chair, staring off into the distance. Finally she had gathered the children too her, and told them that their father was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"They said that it was a freak storm. It hit them over the mountain. No survivors, they said."  
  
Davis looked up at the door as Gennai re-entered, followed by a doctor. The man in the white coat was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, Mr Miyomoto, it seems you spend more time here than at home. I was told you were awake, but I couldn't get here for a while. Mr Gennai here has told me that you need to be discharged immediately, so I'm going to give your sister you're medication so she can take care of you. You were very lucky man. It was lucky you were wearing that device."  
  
The doctor left, and Davis shot his friends a questioning look. TK, his eyes downcast, placed the shattered remains of Davis's D3 on the table. The two pieces of the Digivice fit together, leaving a neat hole in the middle.  
  
"It slowed the bullet enough for it not to kill you, but you'll still be hurting for a while."  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I've got to find Kari. Not matter what. I made a promise to her, and to myself. We both fought too hard to lose each other now."  
  
He sighed. And when he looked up again, his eyes were filled with a grim determination.  
  
"I promised her that I would always love her. Now, forever and always."  
  
He started to get up, but TK grabbed hold of his shoulders.  
  
"Look at you Davis! You're in no shape to take on a fruit fly at the moment, let alone someone like Paul! Veemon's not much better, he's recovering at your place now."  
  
"I don't care! I've got to find her! I know you understand TK!"  
  
There were tears in his eyes as he spoke, and still he struggled weakly to get up. But then Gennai spoke, and his voice silenced everyone in the room.  
  
"Enough."  
  
They all stopped, and the old man looked them over. He stared at the young man in the bed.  
  
"Davis, you don't have the strength or the power to take on Paul at the moment."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"But there is a way, a path open only to you, though others can tread beside you, and guide you. These people here" And with this he indicated the people around the bed, "They can help you find the power to take on your uncle on his own terms. Mr Dillon..."  
  
Liam nodded.  
  
"Can you locate the man you mentioned? It is my belief that he can help us establish Paul's goals."  
  
The big Irishman nodded again, and left the room. Gennai turned to the others.  
  
"Tasha, will you come with me and Davis please. You and Salamandramon can help in his quest. TK, will you please meet Mimi, and bring her and Mr Dillon to this address."  
  
The blonde man nodded, and followed Liam out. Gennai looked at Davis once more.  
  
"The time has come for you to fulfil your destiny my friend. You have a power in you that none of the others can ever achieve, and I can teach you to use it wisely and well.  
  
Davis looked at the old man. He didn't feel powerful. If anything he felt frightened, and gutted. Without Kari, he just didn't know what to do. He spoke quietly.  
  
"What power? What are you talking about?"  
  
Gennai grinned, showing white teeth.  
  
"The Paladin."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
TK caught up with Liam as the big Irishman was getting into his car.  
  
"You coming along?" Liam asked.  
  
TK nodded.  
  
"I'm supposed to take you and Mimi to this address. We can pick her up after we've talked to this guy."  
  
"There ain't gonna be much talking going on TK. In and out, quick as lightening."  
  
They drove swiftly to downtown Tokyo. As they pulled up outside a decrepit shop, Liam turned to his young companion.  
  
"Look in the glove box."  
  
TK opened the small compartment, and pulled out a small pistol. He turned to hand it to Liam, but the big man shook his head.  
  
"That's for you. I've got one."  
  
TK put the gun in his pocket, and they got out of the car, and walked into the shop. There was small man sitting behind the counter reading a paper, and he looked up as they came in.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for Kanachi Katiza."  
  
The small man pointed his thumb at the door behind him, and returned to his paper as they walked through. Behind a desk in the small office, sat a broad-shouldered man, with a revolver in easy reach.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Liam answered quietly.  
  
"Oh, were just a pair of travellers on the wind, seeking a bit of information."  
  
The big man grinned.  
  
"I can supply that. Tell me what you want and we'll sort out the price later."  
  
"It concerns a man named Paul Miyomoto."  
  
The man behind the desk frowned.  
  
"What business do you have with my lord?"  
  
TK narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, your lord?"  
  
"I will tell you nothing about him, except that you are messing with forces you cannot possibly understand."  
  
He reached for his revolver, but all of a sudden, a silenced Berretta was in Liam's hand, pointing between Katiza's eyes.  
  
"Don't even try it. TK, take his piece."  
  
The blonde boy ducked forward and took the revolver off of the desk, placing it in his own pocket. Liam spoke again, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Now, you are going to tell us what 'your lord' is up to, and why you gave him a list of people he wanted to kidnap."  
  
The man at the desk snarled up at him.  
  
"I will tell you nothing! I would die for my lord!"  
  
"It can be arranged. TK, go and close the door would ya?"  
  
As he turned to the door, taking his eyes away from the scene behind him, TK heard a low 'phut', then a scream of pain from Katiza. He spun around, to see Liam, the berretta in his hand smoking slightly, and Katiza, writhing on the floor, clutching his bleeding kneecap. Liam shifted his aim.  
  
"IF you don't tell us what we want to know, I'll do the other one as well. Your choice."  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you! The lord needs the Digidestined's power. He needs to use it to create a permanent bridge between the worlds, so he can bring his Digimon army over here!"  
  
Liam turned to TK.  
  
"I think we've learnt all we can here. Let's got get Mimi."  
  
He turned back to look at the man on the floor.  
  
"You'd better be telling the truth, or I'll be back for that other kneecap."  
  
They turned and walked out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Another day, another chapter. Sorry that the writing has slowed down a bit, but I wanted to enjoy my Christmas presents a bit.  
  
One thing I forgot to ask last chapter, what does everyone think of the rather obvious TK love interest, Tasha? Well I had to bring someone in for the boy!  
  
You might have also noticed that Salamon has changed to Salamandramon this chapter. This would be because I noticed that Salamon is Gatomon's training form. Oops.  
  
I'm not gonna be writing much from 8th January onwards, cos I'm doing the first of my AS level exams. To anyone else suffering from this, I FEEL YOUR PAIN!?!?!?!  
  
C'ya.  
  
-Ben Myatt. 29/12/2001. 


	5. The turning tides of fate

Chapter 4:  
  
The turning tides of fate.  
  
******  
  
Kari awoke on a hard stone floor. As she came to, she felt a hand rub a cold cloth over her forehead. A familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Easy. You've been in a fever for the past two days. You don't want to overdo it."  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Got it in one. Now relax."  
  
She opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she saw more faces that she knew. Ken and Yolei were nearby, looking at her with concern. Izzy, Cody, Sora, Tai, even Matt was here.  
  
Tai, seeing that his sister was awake, walked over to her. He sported a livid purple bruise on one cheek, and a slight limp indicated that this was not all that was wrong with him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, and got up shakily.  
  
"Where are we? Where's Davis?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't with you when they brought you here. As to where we are, I know that it's the digital world, but other than that..."  
  
His voice tailed off as the door to the room slid open. A tall man stood there, a rifle in his hands. The muzzle of the weapon pointed directly at them. A black armoured Digimon stood at his heels.  
  
"Out. All of you. The lord wishes to speak."  
  
They all stood, and followed the guard out into a large hall. A podium stood at one end. More people filtered into the hall. Kari recognised Digidestined from all over the world.  
  
Rosa, the small Mexican girl.  
  
The Russian kids, their blond hair dirtied by the conditions into which they had been forced.  
  
There were so many of them! All staring with hatred at the man who now walked onto the stage. Then Kari noticed something else.  
  
None of the kids had their Digimon with them. Aside from the black-armoured companions of the guards, and the huge hulking beast that hung behind the man on the stage, there were no Digimon in the hall.  
  
She looked back at the stage as the bearded man started to speak.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Paul Miyomoto looked down into the mass of Digidestined. He appreciated the idea of having a "Captive" audience.  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know why you have been brought here. It is because you are the most powerful individuals in the world. Digidestined children have an energy surrounding them. It is what creates the link between a Digimon and it's master. I intend to tap that link, so I can create a bridge to the real world. If you co-operate, you will be treated well. If you do not..."  
  
He gestured to the riflemen around the hall.  
  
"My guards will show no mercy."  
  
He turned away, but one of the Russian kids stepped forward.  
  
"I will not co-operate! I am Dmitri Vladimerovitch! I will not help you!" the Russian shouted defiantly.  
  
Suddenly he was seized by two guards, who hauled him up onto the stage, and forced him to his knees. Paul turned back to the audience.  
  
"As I said, We will show no mercy."  
  
He pulled out a handgun, and shot the brave boy between the eyes.  
  
"Dispose of the body. I think the rest of them will behave themselves now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Gennai didn't say much as they drove up to his mountain home. It was the same address that he had given TK and Liam. A small house sat on an overhanging rock ledge, looking down onto the city of Tokyo. As they got out of the car,  
  
Tasha shivered in the biting wind, as it cut her to the bone. Her blonde hair fell back behind her as Gennai and Davis, seemingly oblivious to the cold, walked to the front door. The wooden panel slid back, and a middle- aged woman bowed to Gennai, who returned the gesture formally.  
  
"It is good to see you sir. The guest rooms have been prepared."  
  
The woman went back into the house, and the three people walked inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Later that evening, a car pulled up outside. Davis was wary until Liam poked his head through the door. Gennai ushered them in, and Davis stood and hugged Mimi, her dyed pink hair brushing down against her back.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could. I'm sorry I wasn't faster."  
  
"There would have been nothing you can do."  
  
Palmon and Veemon greeted each other. Gennai spoke quietly.  
  
"Please sit down. I have a story to tell."  
  
They all sat around the room, and Gennai took a book down from the shelf on the wall behind him.  
  
"This is the tale of the Paladin, the ancient protector of the digital world."  
  
He sat in a low chair, facing them.  
  
"This book is the only known copy of the Paladin's tale. There may be others, but that is not relevant."  
  
He took a deep breath, and recanted the tale.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Many years ago, the first bridges between the digital world and our own opened. The digital world had always existed alongside our own, in different ways, but this was the first time that anyone had ever been able to travel freely between the two.  
  
The bridges stayed open, unlike our current Digiports, and humans and Digimon mingled together, finding their soul mates in the other species. But as humans, our nature is to destroy, and eventually, greedy men made their way to the digital world, with war on their minds.  
  
When the Digimon world first opened, there were twelve Digimon who were not claimed by masters. They were extremely unique, in that the only had one form.  
  
They all were shaped as giant dragons, and they were guardians over this peaceful domain. But then their masters appeared, and peace, it seems, could not be further from their minds.  
  
The twelve men who travelled across the bridge came with the knowledge, that they would be the most powerful men in both worlds if they used the vast power of the dragons.  
  
They enslaved their Digimon companions, corrupting the dragon's souls, as they came into contact with their own.  
  
But the peaceful citizens did not wish to be enslaved, and for the first time, war cast its shadow across the digital world.  
  
Buildings toppled, entire cities were levelled by the dragon lords' powers. Many lives were lost, both human and Digimon. Eventually the dragon lords were victorious, and darkness reigned over the digital world for ten years they enshrined themselves in great towers, and demanded worship from the citizens. We have no record of the atrocities that were committed in that time.  
  
After ten years, the Dragon Lords hold on the digital world was like a dark blanket, but there were murmurs of discontent.  
  
The man who changed the balance of power was the youngest son of one of the Dragon Lords.  
  
His name was Ichiro Miyomoto.  
  
Ichiro had fallen in love with one of the Servant girls from a rival Lord's household. On more than one occasion, he had left his father's tower under the cloak of darkness to meet her, but, after two years of this, they were caught.  
  
Ichiro's father was so angry, that he commanded his dragon-Digimon to destroy the girl on the spot, fortunately, she escaped, and she and Ichiro went on the run together, trying to find a way back to the real world.  
  
One day, Ichiro came back to their hideaway to find that his lover had been kidnapped and a message left, telling him to come to his father's tower for judgement.  
  
Shocked, the boy fell into a faint, and whilst he was in that faint, my counterpart of the time came to him in a vision.  
  
My counterpart told him that he was the only one with the power to control all the dragons. And that he was the only one who could restore piece to the digital world. He also told him that he would be given a mystical sword to accomplish his task. With this sword, his Digimon, Veemon's ancestor, would be able to digivolve to a new state, that of the DigiWarrior. This new level would give Veemon the power to overcome even the Dragons. But it would be a two-fold attack. Whilst the DigiWarrior form of Veemon fought the dragons, Ichiro himself would become a powerful new warrior, known as the Paladin - the ultimate champion.  
  
When Ichiro awoke from his dream, he found that his hand was wrapped around the hilt of the very sword that had been described to him. A Katana.  
  
Armed with his new weapon, Ichiro went to his father's tower, and was escorted to a chamber, where all the Dragon-Lords waited. They passed Judgement on him, and sentenced both him and his lover to death, the sentence to be carried out by the Dragon-Lords themselves.  
  
However, when Ichiro produced his own weapon, its power was like light, digivolving his Veemon to its new form. As Ichiro fought against the Dragon- Lords, his Digimon fought the Dragons overhead.  
  
The light of his blade, however, was like a bolt of thunder. It cut through the darkness that had enshrouded the minds of the dragons for ten long years. Suddenly, the battle in the skies ceased, and the Dragons plucked their masters up off the ground. Slowly, the Dragon-Lords realised what they had done, and repented their ways. All except two.  
  
The Dragons decided that the digital world would be better off without humans, and their own powerful presence, so they sealed their power into twelve crests.  
  
Courage,  
  
Friendship,  
  
Knowledge,  
  
Love,  
  
Sincerity,  
  
Reliability,  
  
Hope,  
  
Light,  
  
Life,  
  
And Truth."  
  
"But wait a minute," Davis spoke for the first time since Gennai had begun his tale.  
  
"That's only ten crests, what about the other two?"  
  
Gennai nodded at the young man.  
  
"Well spotted. As I said, two of the Dragon-Lords refused to repent for their actions, so their Dragons forcibly withdrew their power. However, since the separation was not mutual, the result was two Dark Crests. These contained all of the hatred and hurt that had been spent over the ten-year period.  
  
Ichiro took these crests, and cast them into an alternate version of the digital world. When they landed, black water fountained up out of the ground, quickly growing into the dark ocean. Ichiro tried to seal off this dimension, but even the sword of the Paladin was not strong enough to completely destroy those two crests power.  
  
Hatred and Death. Those were the two symbols on the dark Crests.  
  
When the Dragons gave up their power, they also sent an amount each into the Paladins blade. Their likenesses now adorn the edge of the sword.  
  
After the Dragon-Lords had been defeated, all the humans left the digital world, and Ichiro sealed off the bridges behind them, but not before he created safe measures, so that if the need arose, defenders of the digital world would be able to come through, and aid the cause. He created the first Digivice, the D1. The power of the Paladin has been passed down through the centuries to Ichiro's descendents, always through the oldest male, In case it is needed once more."  
  
Gennai closed the book.  
  
"And so we come to the current descendant of Ichiro Miyomoto. Daisuke."  
  
Davis jerked back to reality at the mention of his name. Gennai continued.  
  
"The power of the Paladin rests in you, but there is a problem. In the last generation, for the first time, the path for the power split. Your father and your uncle were twins, and for some reason, it seems that Paul has gained the ability to control the dark crests, whilst you father got the light powers. I do not know what effect this had on your powers, Davis."  
  
The old man sighed.  
  
"What I do know, however, is that we have already lost too much time. Your father died before he could start training you, and it is my belief that Paul has gained possession of the dark crests, directly. This gives him unimaginable power."  
  
Davis looked up.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm here to get Kari back. And If I'm the one with the power, then what are the rest of them doing here?"  
  
"They all have power of their own. Liam is a warrior in a modern sense, which will be beneficial. TK has one of the most powerful light Digimon on his side, Mimi too. And If I'm not mistaken, on the chain around her neck, Tasha is wearing the crests of Life and Truth. "  
  
Tasha looked shocked.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"I did. I could sense it as soon as I met you."  
  
He got up, and walked to the door.  
  
"I suggest you all get a good nights sleep. Your going to need it for your training."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Wow. Another scene-setting chapter. Bet your REALLY impressed.  
  
Just so everyone knows, I'm gonna be setting up another website, specifically for my Digimon fics, so when I let you know what the addy is, please visit!  
  
R+R  
  
Ben Myatt. 2/1/2002 


	6. Out of Reach

Chapter 5:  
  
Out of Reach.  
  
********  
  
(One week later.)  
  
The sword felt clumsy in his hands, its blunt blade adding extra weight. The katana drooped slightly, his grip on its hilt relaxed, but poised.  
  
Across the mat, TK stood, unspeaking, one of the training swords in his own hands.  
  
Davis moved to his left, circling round his opponent. In the week since Gennai had brought him to the mountain house, and Davis had started his training, his skill had grown in leaps and bounds.  
  
Sometimes it felt that he wasn't so much learning, as… remembering?  
  
Suddenly, TK brought his blade up in a cut at Davis's head, unprepared, the young Paladin was sent reeling as the metal length slammed against the protective helmet he wore. TK was Davis's training partner, and Liam was teaching them both, along with Mimi and Tasha, how to use more modern weaponry. The Big Irishman wasn't volunteering where his knowledge came from, but he was grateful for any help.  
  
The fall to the floor knocked the wind out of him. His sword fell to his side, and clattered on the ground, and he grabbed its hilt again. A laugh from the door caught his attention. Fighting to breathe, he rolled onto his belly.  
  
Tasha and Mimi stood at the entrance to the room laughing their heads off. A hand appeared in his vision, and Davis grabbed it, allowing TK to haul him to his feet. He felt angry, at himself, at the two girls, at TK. What good was all this training whilst Kari was still being held captive?  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" he snapped at the girls.  
  
"The fact that that's the second time I've killed you today?" TK said slyly.  
  
The girls giggled even louder, and Davis threw his Katana to the floor. The metal blade clanged as it hit the ground, and the girls stopped laughing.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to concentrate? My girlfriend is being held hostage by my uncle, and I'm in the mountains learning how to use a sword? What the hell good is this doing Kari?!?"  
  
"Patience will give you the strength you need, Daisuke."  
  
Gennai's voice came from behind him. Davis spun, and looked at the old man. The girls were standing in the only door to the room.  
  
"Patience is all well and good, but we don't have the time for it right now!"  
  
Gennai could detect the panic in the younger mans voice. He nodded.  
  
"That is what I came to tell you. You are nearly ready for the task ahead of you, but I wanted to see you train first."  
  
Davis nodded, and picked up his sword. TK walked over to the other side of the mat, but Gennai shook his head at the blonde man, and took the sword off him. He held the hilt lightly in his hands, and Davis blinked.  
  
"You?"  
  
Gennai merely nodded.  
  
Davis moved forward cautiously, but Gennai just stood there, watching him.  
  
Davis lunged, driving his blade forward. The thrust was true, and was aimed at the centre of the old man's chest, but before it got anywhere near him, Gennai's own sword leapt up to counter, slapping the blade away with the flat of his own sword.  
  
Then Gennai vanished.  
  
Davis looked around, startled, ignoring the gasps that came from his comrades.  
  
A sudden blow came from behind, pushing him forward, he whipped around, but there was no-one there!  
  
Gennai's voice echoed around the room.  
  
"The paladin must be prepared for the unexpected Daisuke. You never know what will come at you."  
  
Another blow to his back sent Davis into the centre of the mat. He whipped around, his blade raise. Then stopped.  
  
He let his sword arm drop to his side, and closed his eyes.  
  
He concentrated, and focused his mind, searching the room. When he opened them again, Mimi gasped.  
  
"Davis, what…"  
  
He raised a hand to silence her. His eyes seemed to glow with an inner light, and as he swept them around the room, he could feel every movement in the air around him.  
  
There!  
  
A ripple, nothing more. A slight disturbance in the air currents. He leapt forward, dropped to one knee, and, fast as lightning, swept his leg around in a sweep.  
  
He felt his leg… Connect!  
  
The glow behind his eyes faded, it's purpose served, as Gennai fell to the floor. The invisibility spell he had cast stopped functioning as he hit the mat. The old man leapt to his feet, and brought the sword round in an arc.  
  
Davis ducked under the blade, countered the back swing, and launched his foot forward, kicking at the centre of Gennai's chest. The kick hit solidly, and Gennai fell to the floor.  
  
Davis kicked Gennai's Katana away, and levelled his own at the old man's throat.  
  
Gennai laughed.  
  
"I think you've just completed your training. It's time for graduation."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Davis, helping the older man up.  
  
"Follow me, and find out."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kari and Ken stood side by side in front of Paul Miyomoto. The bearded man walked down to them, and gave them an inspection. He lingered on Kari.  
  
"I see my nephew has good taste in women." He said quietly.  
  
"Your nephew?"  
  
"Daisuke. Don't tell me you hadn't guessed some kind of connection."  
  
Moving to a small table, he pressed the button on his intercom.  
  
"Send him in."  
  
A man that Kari didn't recognise walked into the room, and assault rifle slung over his shoulder. He looked at the two teenagers calmly, before speaking with an English accent.  
  
"Are these the two you mentioned to me?"  
  
Paul nodded, before turning back to them.  
  
"Tetsuo McKane, My head of security. As you can tell, he's not from around these parts. He will be responsible for you two now. He's ex-SAS, so I wouldn't think of escaping."  
  
"Why us?" asked Kari.  
  
"Because we were the two touched by the dark ocean." Ken said quietly.  
  
Paul inclined his head.  
  
"You two are the ones that will provide me with the link to the real world. Through you I will be able to access the Dark Ocean, directly. You should be proud. You will be instrumental in restoring the Dragon-Lord of old."  
  
"But that's just a legend!" said Ken. "You can't possibly believe that it was real… can you?"  
  
Paul grinned maliciously.  
  
"I know it was real. I am descended from the greatest of the Lords. As is Daisuke."  
  
McKane was leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He spoke quietly.  
  
"I think we should get on with it. I don't like this Megalomaniac bullshit."  
  
Paul shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Take them up to the focusing chamber, use the lift. I will be up shortly"  
  
McKane motioned at the two Digidestined, and they moved into the elevator. The Englishman pressed the up button, and the carriage started to move. Kari turned to look at him. He stopped her before she could speak.  
  
"Don't say anything, the walls have eyes and ears."  
  
He looked at the camera above the door, and blew some smoke from his cigarette at it, clouding the lens. Then he whispered to her.  
  
"I'm going to slip something into your pocket. Don't turn around, and don't look at it until you're in a private place. It's a message from a mutual friend, don't mention it except between yourselves. I'm playing a dangerous game here."  
  
Kari felt something slip into her pocket, and despite the impulse, she forced herself to stay looking forward.  
  
The elevator ground to a halt, and they stepped out into a domed room. Two reclining seats lay in the centre of a circle, and above each bed telescope- like apparatus pointed down at where the person's head would lie. There were guards all around the chamber. Paul motioned fro them to lie down.  
  
They did so. There was nothing else they could do.  
  
Paul stood between them, with a familiar object in each hand. Kari stared at it.  
  
It was a crest, but the symbol on it was a skull, wreathed in flames. The crest itself was black as pitch.  
  
Paul slowly lowered his hands onto their heads, and pressed the crests against their flesh.  
  
Kari screamed. The metal was burning into her flesh! It felt like it was searing into her skull!  
  
=============================================================  
  
As Davis and Veemon crossed the living room, Gatomon, who had been dozing on the couch, suddenly screamed in pain.  
  
The young man rushed over, and grabbed the Digimon. Her claws carved a deep gouge in his arm, and sent Veemon spinning to the floor.  
  
"Perhaps I can help." Came a voice from the door.  
  
June Miyomoto ran to the couch, and grabbed Gatomon's neck, opening the Digimon's mouth to prevent her swallowing her tongue. But she ended up like Davis, bleeding from her forearm. Davis and Veemon got up again, and grabbed hold of Gatomon's Arms, pinning them down. As Davis looked down at her, a symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
A skull, wreathed in flame.  
  
Death.  
  
Then he had the sudden sensation of flying over the landscape of the digital world, up into the highest room of a huge tower, that sat on the top of a mountain.  
  
Then he was looking through Kari's eyes, and screaming in unison with her. He clamed himself, and called out to her with his thoughts.  
  
He felt her surprise, and felt her calm, her mind relaxing at his presence. He drove his mind against the wall of darkness that lay before him, and had the sudden vision of the dark crest flying from her forehead.  
  
Then Paul looked into her eyes, and Davis knew that he could sense him. A wave of malevolence swept over him, and, as he called out to Kari one last time, getting no response, he was driven out of her mind.  
  
He fell back, away form Gatomon's unconscious form, before oblivion claimed him.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Another day, another chapter…  
  
Okay, well I know I said that I would be writing less cos of my exams, and this was because I use my own laptop in them and had to leave it in school. But it turns out that I can write on my standard PC, so here ya go!  
  
In other news, my new site is up, with "as long as she's happy on it", and since it looks like what it is (A site I built on MS word, and crap if were honest!) I am making an appeal for people to help me on the looks. It doesn't have to be amazing, just a little better looking than it is now!!!  
  
The Addy is:  
  
members.tripod.co.uk/moose_of_doom/Entrance.html  
  
please visit!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 9/1/2001. 


	7. The circle of warriors.

Chapter 6:  
  
The warriors Circle.  
  
********  
  
"What happened?" asked Davis, an ice pack on his head; covering the bump he had received in his fall.  
  
"It seems that what I feared has come to pass. The tower you saw, he is using it to focus the power that connects Digimon and human, he is trying to open the bridges, and to bring back the armies of the dragon-lords."  
  
Gennai spoke softly, sadly, his head bowed.  
  
"There is one thing I did not tell you when I told the tale of the dragon- lords. The great dragons were not their only weapons. They also had an army composed of a group of Digimon so cruel, that they spawn each other when they are wounded. You must kill one to stop it respawning. They are called Shadowmon, and in the ten years of the dragon-lords reign, they were like a blanket that covered both the digital and real worlds. I also did not tell you that one of the lords who did not repent was Ichiro's father. I am sorry."  
  
"So am I. Sorry that we didn't have enough time to train more."  
  
For the first time since Davis had woken, Gennai smiled.  
  
"No. You are ready, but the Paladin is nothing without his weapon, so now you must receive it. The place we must go is further up the mountain, a cave, which only you may enter."  
  
He stood, and moved to the door.  
  
"I will gather the others, you and Veemon must prepare yourselves. We must get Gatomon to the digital world as soon as possible, because I don't know how long she will be able to heal here."  
  
=============================================================  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Demanded Tetsuo McKane, looking at Paul, and the unconscious forms of Ken and Kari. Paul Paused before replying.  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
"Your Nephew? The Paladin?"  
  
The bearded man nodded.  
  
"He was in her mind, trying to call her. He knows what is happening now. He knows where we are."  
  
McKane kept his face straight, despite the surge of joy he felt.  
  
"May I suggest that we take the two kids to their rooms to rest? There's no point in trying again now."  
  
Paul nodded, dismissing his comrade.  
  
McKane nodded to two of his guards, and they lifted the unconscious Digidestined to their feet. Kari and Ken were unceremoniously taken to their individual rooms, and left there.  
  
Alone.  
  
McKane dismissed the guards, and moved over to a security terminal. Inputting Paul's password, he entered a command into the door controls.  
  
=============================================================  
  
In the dungeons, Yamato Takashi stirred form a dreamless sleep.  
  
Sat in one corner of the room, he and Tai had talked of ways to get out of their situation, but nothing seemed to be right he looked down at the girl curled up on the floor beside him.  
  
Sora's face was grubby, from the lack of washing facilities, and her short hair lay, sweat-soaked, against the side of her face. A couple of stray strands fall across her face, and gently, he pushed them away. She stirred at his touch, and he pulled his hand away, continuing to stare at her delicate features.  
  
"She always was pretty." Came a voice from his other side.  
  
Matt started, and turned to look sheepishly at the freshly woken Tai. His friend was looking straight at him, an amused grin playing about his lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And she always seemed to like you. All the time we spent together in the digital world, and she always had eyes for you."  
  
He grinned broadly. Matt sighed.  
  
"Why the hell would she like me? I was always the one on the outside, the one who went off and did his own thing. By the way, how's June?"  
  
Tai looked reflective, his eyes staring off into nothing.  
  
"She's good. I wonder what she's doing now?"  
  
Matt was silent, until a voice came from the door.  
  
"Matt? Tai?"  
  
Gabumon's furred face looked in at the door's window, Agumon crowded in beside him. The two friends sprang to their feet and rushed over. Looking out, they could see other Digimon waiting behind the two at the window.  
  
"where did you guys spring from?" asked Tai.  
  
"we were all locked up, but the door opened, and we escaped."  
  
Matt spoke quickly.  
  
"Never mind that, can you open this door."  
  
Agumon shook his hard head.  
  
"There's no handle, I don't know whether it could be blasted down…"  
  
They were interrupted by voices at the end of the corridor. Guards.  
  
"You guys get out of here. Go get help, someone who can get us out of here."  
  
The two Digimon nodded, and leapt away from the porthole.  
  
Tai and Matt watched them as they ran down the corridor.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Back in the real world, the group hiked up into the mountains above Gennai's house. Mimi, sweating profusely, hefted the heavy pack on her shoulders.  
  
The cave that Gennai had mentioned was set high above them, on a small plateau overlooking the town, and Mimi fixed her gaze on Liam's back in front of her, and plodded onwards. The big Irishman just walked, never slowing, tirelessly working to get to the top.  
  
As they reached a clump of rocks, her footing slipped, as she fell to her face, a strong hand grabbed her own, she glanced up at Liam's smiling face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks…"  
  
she got to her feet, and as he turned back to the path, she started to follow.  
  
=============================================================  
  
They reached the cave late, just as the last rays of sun vanished from the darkening hillside. As they stood on the small plateau, Gennai turned to them.  
  
"We'll set up camp here. All except you, Davis. You must go on alone."  
  
He indicated the cave, and Davis stepped forward. Gennai put a hand on his arm, and spoke quietly.  
  
"I don't know what you will find in there, but know this: whatever you do, you are what you have been chosen to be."  
  
With that enigmatic warning, he took his hand away from Davis's arm, and the young man and his Digimon walked into the cave.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis walked into the encroaching darkness, Veemon at his side.  
  
The cave was cool, with moisture dripping from the ceiling, and the walls seemed to give off a phosphorescent light, just enough to see by, just enough to avoid tripping over his own feet.  
  
Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel, but…  
  
Nothing. An empty wall faced the two companions. Davis walked up to it, and placed his hands against it.  
  
Cold stone. Nothing unusual about it. And yet…  
  
A nagging feeling, in the back of his mind. There was something else in this place. He knew it.  
  
He turned to look behind him, but the tunnel down which he had come was sealed! He had no way out!  
  
He suppressed the panic in his mind, ignoring the emotion as it threatened to overwhelm him. Concentrating.  
  
Was it him, or was the light form the walls getting brighter?  
  
Yes! The dull glow was gradually intensifying, brighter all the time!  
  
Davis threw his arm over his eyes, trying to block out the blinding light from the walls. He still had his eyes screwed tightly shut when a voice rang out, it's done dripping with friendly humour.  
  
"So… this is the new paladin."  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
Two figures stood before him, the first he didn't recognise, but the second…  
  
A breathless whisper escaped his lips.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
The second figure, Jake Miyomoto, acted like he hadn't even heard his son speak.  
  
Davis stood still as they walked towards him, and circled him, one on wither side.  
  
"I don't think he's ready. He is still young." Said Jake.  
  
"No younger than I was when I became the first."  
  
Davis looked at the stranger, and realised. This was Ichiro Miyomoto, the very first paladin! His ancestor!  
  
"He has great potential." Ichiro said, still looking at Davis.  
  
"Potential for what, to get himself killed? He doesn't need to be thrown into this world, he can have a normal life!"  
  
Davis decided to get involved  
  
"No, I cant."  
  
The two figures stopped their circling, and looked straight at him.  
  
"What do you mean, Daisuke?" said Jake.  
  
"I mean that my life has never been normal! I'm a Digidestined for Christ's sake! Now, I'm told that I'm some legendary hero, who can straighten out all the problems in the digital world, but I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"Then what do you care about?" Ichiro said quietly. "Your own gain? Why do you wan the power of the Paladin?"  
  
Davis looked at him. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not even sure I do. But I would do anything to get Kari back. If I'm right, you can sense what I'm feeling, and you know why I want to go to the digital world. Not for power, not for vengeance, but because I want to get the woman I love back."  
  
Suddenly, Ichiro smiled.  
  
"You have answered well, Daisuke. If you had said you wanted the power, I would not have granted it to you. For those who desire power, only desire it for their own selfish intentions."  
  
He sighed, and his face looked older all of a sudden.  
  
"You have the potential to be the greatest of our kind, but you stand at the start of the path, and ahead of you there is a fork in the road. You are balanced on the edge of the knife. One path leads to the goals you desire, and the other leads down a road that far surpasses the misery brought by the rule of the dragon-lords. You may not recognise the choice when it comes to you, but the choice you must make."  
  
His form seemed to lose focus, become smoke-like, and drift towards into a cloud at the centre of the room. Jake Miyomoto stood in front of his son, and looked into the young mans face.  
  
"You are the heir to this great power. But it brings with it great responsibility. But you are not alone. I, Ichiro, and all the others down the years who have borne the power of the paladin, will always be at your side."  
  
He kissed his son on the forehead, his lips cold even in the coolness of the cave, and then his form too vanished, become smoky, and drifted into the cloud at the centre of the room.  
  
The cloud shone with a golden light, and started to take a more coherent form, swirling, solidifying. A burst of light, too which Davis did not look away, and then…  
  
A sheathed sword hung in the middle of the room, suspended in the air. Davis walked towards it, and grasped its hilt. He heard his father's voice again.  
  
"We will always be by your side."  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
He placed the strap of the scabbard over his should, looping it around his chest, and took out the sword.  
  
The katana shone in the dull light, it's blade etched and whorled with designs of dragons, of both the Chinese and western variety, and as he moved it, it seemed to weigh only as much as a feather. He drew a practice cut through the air.  
  
The blade sang.  
  
=============================================================  
  
TK and Liam looked up as the two figures materialised out of the caves darkness, the campfire at their feet blazing merrily.  
  
Davis strode from the cave, his sword in the scabbard over his shoulder, and looked about him at his companions. TK was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"We've wasted a lot of time, and we're gonna need some medical backup. Tomorrow, we're gonna pick up June, and then…"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"And then we're gonna rescue our friends. It's time to get to work."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Whoa. I definitely enjoyed writing that chapter! Now's the time where it starts to speed up a bit, so stay tuned!  
  
I'd like to thank Fuchan (She's in the reviews!) for her help, her work is making my site look a whole lot better, cos without it looks crap!  
  
Please, can anyone with drawing talent out there do me some pictures based on my stories, and what is everyone's opinions on the hint of Sorato? It's really only cos I partnered June with Tai.  
  
Thanks 2 all who reviewed!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 13/1/2001. 


	8. Start of the storm.

Chapter 7:  
  
Start of the storm.  
  
********  
  
John Thornton looked up as the door to his shop opened, revealing a face he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Liam Dillon! What the hell are you doin' in a place like this?" he said in his Belfast accent.  
  
Liam didn't answer immediately. Instead he smiled at his friend and held the door open for his companion, a young girl, about twenty, with dyed pink hair. After she had come in, he closed the door carefully.  
  
"It's good to see you John. Have you got the… items I asked for?"  
  
Thornton nodded, and opened the door to the back room. As he went through, Liam locked the front door of the shop.  
  
"Liam, who is this guy?" Mimi asked quietly.  
  
The big Irishman looked at her.  
  
"Me and John go way back. Back to Ireland at least. Now he runs a specialist service for me, on the occasions when it's necessary."  
  
At that moment, Thornton came back into the room. He set three army-issue carry-alls on the counter, and unzipped them.  
  
"You want to check them over?"  
  
Liam nodded, and pulled out the contents of the bags.  
  
five assault rifles lay on the counter, gleaming dully in the light.  
  
"What models are these?" Liam asked.  
  
"HKG5's. Newest model, can go full auto – useful in some situations. I get the feeling you might be needing them."  
  
Thornton indicated a couple of boxes next to the guns.  
  
"C4 explosive, and radio detonators, and then there's this…"  
  
Thornton held up a metal tube, about a foot long. Liam took it, and extended it a further two feet. Mimi could see a button on the top. Liam closed the tube again, and placed all the items in one of the carry-alls.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
It was Thornton who answered.  
  
"66 millimetre rocket launcher. Good for busting stuff up. There are spare rockets in the bag."  
  
He looked up at them.  
  
"Liam, are you going to war again?"  
  
Liam shrugged.  
  
"You could say that. How much do I owe you?"  
  
Thornton shook his head.  
  
"I still owe you for Armagh. No charge. Keep the peace, man."  
  
Liam nodded, unlocked the door, and he and Mimi walked out to the car.  
  
As they drove back to Gennai's house, Mimi asked,  
  
"Liam, what did he mean, 'I still owe you for Armagh'?"  
  
The big Irishman looked at her, and there was a deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
"That's one thing I'm not going to tell you."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kari awoke on a comfortable bed. Sitting up, she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
It was just like any room in a hotel. The walls were bare of pictures, and as she got up, she knew that she was still a prisoner in Paul's trap. She was still in the same clothes she had been wearing when she had been snatched, and her hand flew to her jeans pocket.  
  
She felt the small bundle there; the one McKane had slipped into her pocket. She pulled it out, and found that it was a small, folded square of paper. Opening it up, she read what was contained inside.  
  
'Keep this safe. I've managed to get his trust, but I can't risk openly helping you. Don't worry; you won't be kept here too long, if my friends and me have our way. Not all the guards know what is coming, so be careful around them too. I'm doing this as a favour to an old friend.  
  
McKane.'  
  
At the bottom of the not, was pinned a small square of card. She pulled it off, and looked at it.  
  
'Liam's bar. Traditional food, and a friendly atmosphere.'  
  
She remembered, suddenly, the touch of Davis's mind, his voice calling her, calming her. He was alive!  
  
She smiled for the first time in days.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis, Gennai, and the others stood on the plateau, looking down at the town beneath them.  
  
Veemon looked up at his companion.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
Davis shrugged.  
  
"Now, we wait for Liam and Mimi to get back. Then we'll se what's going on."  
  
Even as he spoke, Liam's car pulled up to the house. The big Irishman got out, and the two of them walked up to where the others stood.  
  
"Did you get everything?" asked Davis?  
  
Liam nodded, and indicated the carry-all over his back.  
  
Tasha called to Davis, as another car drew up.  
  
"We need to get moving Davis. Gatomon hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Davis nodded, then looked back as June got out of the second car. He had called her the night before, and filled her in on the situation, even more so than what Gennai had already told her.  
  
She didn't speak as she joined the rest. But the glare she gave Davis was enough to make him nervous.  
  
TK and Patomon came and stood next to him.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Davis nodded, and pulled out his newly repaired D3. He cut a gleaming line in front of him, which burst open into a digiport.  
  
Tasha and Salamandramon went first, Tasha carrying the unconscious Gatomon. Davis felt Veemon tense as they went past. He knew how his companion felt about the cat-Digimon.  
  
As the rest of the group went in, Davis remained. Finally, it was just him and Gennai left.  
  
Davis motioned for the old man to go through first, But Gennai shook his head.  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
"The domain of the digital world has been sealed for me ever since Paul took over. And I cannot go back again." Gennai replied.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I am not the powerful being I used to be. I'm not the guardian anymore. I'm just an old man."  
  
Davis had to shout to be heard over the rushing wind of the digiport.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm as happy as I will ever be, knowing that the Paladin has returned."  
  
Davis nodded, turned, and leapt through the portal.  
  
=============================================================  
  
He fell roughly, onto his stomach. He rose, and dusted himself off, and looked around.  
  
They were in the desert region, the dry land stretching for miles around. In the distance, they could see the city.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I guess we'd better get moving."  
  
The group of companions set off towards the distant buildings.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"When were you going to tell me? When you brought them back?"  
  
June's voice was angry, and justifiably so. Until Davis had called her, she hadn't known that TK was missing. She had been worrying about him for days.  
  
"I'm sorry June."  
  
It was an inadequate response, and Davis knew it. He was walking at the head of their little column, aiming towards the distant buildings.  
  
"Sorry! What… did you forget that we were going out or something? You're not the only one with someone you care about at the end of this quest you know!"  
  
"I know, June! I said I'm sorry, what more can you ask for. I was a little pre-occupied!"  
  
She was silent for a couple of minutes, looking at the ground as she walked.  
  
Suddenly, they were startled by a cry from further down the line.  
  
Davis moved back, and found Tasha hunched over Gatomon, whose eyes blinked, disorientated, in the afternoon light.  
  
"She just woke up! Looks like Gennai was right!"  
  
Veemon knelt next to Gatomon.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him, and grinned.  
  
"I'll be okay. Where are we?"  
  
"The desert district. We're heading towards sand-city."  
  
She held out a hand, and he grasped it, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"We were really worried about you. Don't scare us like that again, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and walked with Veemon and Davis back to the front of the line.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis didn't stop again until they reached the city, hot and tired.  
  
They walked down the main street, but no one greeted them. For all appearances, the city was completely abandoned. The dark windows of the buildings gazed down at them, like the eyes of giants.  
  
They camped in the main square, and set up a fire. None of them wanted to stay in the buildings. They were all too tall anyway.  
  
TK and Tasha sat next to each other, as Mimi cooked dinner. Palmon, who had gone on a foraging hunt earlier, had brought back several cans of tinned food. The plant Digimon stayed away from the flames.  
  
Liam came over to the two of them, and reached into the bag he was still carrying. He handed them one of the rifles each. Crouching in the dust in front of them, he indicated some of the switches on the side.  
  
"This is the safety catch. You turn it like this…" he twisted the switch, "To set it to single shot. That's all I want you using at the moment. We need to save ammo."  
  
He walked back over to Davis, and handed the young paladin two handguns.  
  
"I figure you won't be wanting a rifle. That sword will make it too complicated to carry them both. These'll give you all the firepower you need."  
  
Davis nodded without speaking, and took the two holsters the big Irishman handed him, strapping them around his legs. He placed the two Berettas inside, and carried on staring into the fire.  
  
TK watched him, and jumped when Tasha spoke next to him.  
  
"He really does love her, doesn't he?"  
  
TK nodded.  
  
"They both went through a lot to get to where they are. Kari was going out with me, when Davis was in a car crash. He had two broken legs, and one day, when Kari was ice-skating; she went through some thin Ice. I was too far away, but Davis dived in, cast and all, to save her. Then he was the one who gave her CPR."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"He saved her life. And I only wish I had seen that they were perfect for each other before…"  
  
he trailed off, and Tasha pressed her luck.  
  
"Before what?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Before I started getting stupid and tried to beat him up. I was really laying into him, when Kari tried to break us up. I accidentally caught her, but it really pissed Davis off. He only threw one punch in the whole fight."  
  
His grin widened.  
  
"He knocked me out cold. But in a way, I'm glad. I've come to realise that Davis would go through Heaven and Hell if Kari was in danger. But he'd do it for the rest of us as well. It's just part of who he is."  
  
He looked round at her, and caught the sad expression on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder if anyone would do that for me. Would anyone do what he's doing if I was in danger?"  
  
TK was silent for a moment.  
  
"I would."  
  
She turned round, startled, and looked at him. He blushed a deep crimson. She didn't reply, but instead, slipped her hand into his.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Across the fire, Davis still stared into the bright flames, reaching out with his mind. He suppressed a grin when he caught fragments of TK and Tasha's conversation, but then his concentration resumed.  
  
He could feel… something in the darkness around them, a slight movement…  
  
He stood, and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. Looking up, June gave him a questioning glance, and started to speak. He held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, something flew at Davis, a maelstrom of claws and teeth. It slammed into his chest, and he fell back, into the fire. He rolled through, and landed on his back. He looked up at the Dinosaur-faced creature that stared down at him, closing it's mouth as recognition dawned in it's own eyes.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
Tai Kamiya's Digimon companion looked down at him in shock, as other recognisable Digimon came out of the darkness around them.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
And there you have it. Since my Exams are now over (yay!) my school has given us two weeks off, for no apparent reason. So I have more time to write. Hooray!  
  
I STILL WANT ARTWORK!!!  
  
I would especially welcome some Davis+Kari shots, and anyone who can come up with a picture of our friendly-Irish-Friend Liam Dillon will be much thanked, but I still would just like some new artwork for my new site, which thanks to Fuchan is starting to look pretty good!  
  
Who can guess what Liam's past is like, anyone who wants to guess, please e- mail me, rather than put it in the reviews.  
  
On mya website, I now have a "Blatant Dakari shrine." It's got about 10 arguments for why Dakari is better than Takari. Please check it out, and e- mail me some more!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 17/1/2002 


	9. Firestorm.

Chapter 8:  
  
Firestorm.  
  
********  
  
"They're being held in some kind of tower." Said Agumon, warming himself by the fire.  
  
"I know. It's being used to enhance the link between Digimon and their partners." Davis replied.  
  
The escaped Digimon were now huddled around their friends, exchanging information. Veemon and Gatomon were asleep at Davis's side, huddled close together, taking comfort in each other's company. But Davis was restless. After Agumon had told him of their escape, he had only felt more so. He new he was close to Kari now, and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms. But she was still out of reach.  
  
His sword lay on the ground at his side. He reached down, and pulled it out of the scabbard. Agumon and Gabumon looked at it in interest. Davis looked down at the blade, and ran his finger gently along the flat side.  
  
The metal seemed to pulse under his fingertips, lit by some inner glow. He closed his eyes, and a vision leapt onto the underside of his eyelids.  
  
=============================================================  
  
He was standing in what appeared to be a massive courtroom, but everything seemed to be without colour, all in shades of grey. He looked down, and saw that his clothes were still the same colour. Then he realised. This was a memory. He looked up, and saw twelve men sitting in thrones around a small circle, each had a huge dragon sitting on a parapet above him. Their gaze seemed to be fixed behind him, inside the circle.  
  
He turned, and looked at the young man inside the circle of stone. Younger than when Davis had met his spirit, Ichiro Miyomoto gazed up at the dragon- lords impassively, an empty scabbard slung across his back. There was one who sat slightly higher than the rest, and Davis had the impression that he was in charge of the proceedings.  
  
"Ichiro Miyomoto. You have been charged with treason against the rule of the dragon-lords. You have been found guilty. The sentence is death."  
  
The other lord nodded approvingly. The speaker continued, ignoring them. Davis noticed that the paladin-sword lay on the table in front of him.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked the speaker.  
  
"I have only one request." Ichiro spoke quietly.  
  
"If I am to die, then it must be by your hand, Father. That is all I ask."  
  
The older man looked down at his son savagely. A slow grin spread across his face.  
  
"I grant your request."  
  
He got up, and moved down a small flight of steps at the side of his podium. He drew his own sword as he moved. When he reached his son, he motioned for Ichiro to kneel.  
  
The young man looked briefly at his Digimon, a Veemon, not unlike Davis's but missing the small scar over the eye. Ichiro knelt on the stone floor.  
  
His father brought his sword up, holding it high above his head. Then he started to bring the blade down, in a lethal cut.  
  
Ichiro threw his hands down in front of him, and suddenly his own sword had leapt through the air, and was held in his hands. He brought the blade up above his head, still kneeling, and his fathers cut slammed against the golden metal. There was a flash like lightening, and a thunderous clang.  
  
Davis opened his eyes.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Veemon, as Davis gazed around, disorientated.  
  
His Digimon companion looked up at him, concern in his eyes.  
  
"You saw it?" asked Davis.  
  
Veemon nodded.  
  
"Yeah. The courtroom… That was Ichiro, wasn't it?"  
  
Davis didn't reply. He looked into the dying embers of the fire, then down at the sword in his hands. He pushed the blade back into its scabbard.  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning."  
  
He lay down, and closed his eyes.  
  
=============================================================  
  
He moved swiftly through the rainy streets of Belfast, an MP5 submachine gun held in his hands, and his silenced Beretta in the holster that hung from the back of his waistband.  
  
The rest of the team he was leading was behind him, with McKane, but he had decided to do the recon alone. Just like he always had.  
  
They had been told that one of the terrorist ASU's (Active Service Unit's) was operating out of a block of flats in this area, and his team had been sent to find them.  
  
Ever since the peace accord had been signed, the security of Northern Ireland had relied on the strength of the Special Forces unit made up of both Protestant, British, and Catholic members of the old factions, The NIDF (Northern Ireland Defence Force). Liam had risen through the ranks, despite being Ex-PIRA (Provisional Irish Republican Army).  
  
He crouched at the corner of the tenement, looking over the internal courtyard of the block of flats. The SMG in his hands swung round, covering all the angles.  
  
He reached for the tiny transmitter in his helmet, and sent two clicks flying over the airwaves, summoning the rest of his men too him. These small terrorist groups were all that remained of the old Factions, and now they had a new target to direct their anger against.  
  
The NIDF.  
  
Tetsuo McKane dropped beside his friend, and swung up his own SMG. The bulky night vision goggles on his head gave a green-tinted picture of the courtyard, but revealed nothing.  
  
Liam and McKane moved into the darkness of the courtyard, keeping their weapons raised to their shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, bright lights burst up around them, illuminating the courtyard. McKane swiftly pulled off the goggles, half blinded by the lights.  
  
A voice called from the shadows behind the huge lamps.  
  
"Get the traitors!"  
  
Machinegun fire started rattling around the enclosed space, as the rest of the NIDF team rushed into the courtyard. Liam and McKane, caught in the open, dived behind the pillars supporting the overhanging ledges. Bullets chewed into the concrete around them, as they leant round the corners to return the inaccurate fire with a withering spray of bullets from their SMG's.  
  
"We can't fight here!"  
  
Liam's voice rang over the radio. McKane nodded, and ordered the men to retreat to the street outside. With any luck, the terrorists would follow them onto the road, where the odds would be more even.  
  
They ran for the exit, keeping behind as much cover as they could, and sprinted down the street outside. The two snipers that Liam had left with the vehicle would be ready to take out any bad guys who exited the building. As Liam and his Men ran, he saw the first flashes from the rifles muzzles, sending leaden death to the men who followed. But any second now, Liam and his men would be in the way.  
  
McKane was just in front of him, as the gunfire opened up behind him as well. Liam felt a burning pain in his leg, and fell to the floor. The MP5 skittered off into the shadows. Useless. He rolled over onto his back.  
  
A man in a ski mask stood over him, with a levelled AK47 rifle aimed at his head. The terrorist spoke in a muffled voice.  
  
"You traitorous pig. See how you like this!"  
  
His finger started to squeeze the trigger, but Liam was one of the most feared soldiers in the NIDF, and he hadn't earned that reputation for nothing.  
  
He swung his good leg at the mans feet, knocking him off balance, and pulled the silenced Beretta from it's holster.  
  
As the man raised his rifle again, Liam shot him twice in the heart. The man fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
The only noise the Beretta made, was when the ejected casings fell to the floor, with the tinkle of a coin.  
  
Several bursts of Fire from the NIDF team rang out behind him, as he wrapped a makeshift tourquinet round his wounded leg. He flinched at the pain, and looked up as the last few terrorists ran away, their fear overcoming what bravery they had.  
  
He crawled over to the fallen terrorist, and checked his pulse. As he had expected, nothing.  
  
He pulled back the ski mask, to try and make a positive Identification on his attacker, and fell back as a flash of lightening overhead illuminated the face.  
  
A boy, no more than sixteen years old, lay on the road before him, a growing red stain blooming over his chest like some cruel flower. His youthful eyes stared up at nothing, unseeing, as they would forever more.  
  
His head seemed to turn towards Liam Dillon, and the dead lips moved as they spoke.  
  
"Liam, Wake up!"  
  
=============================================================  
  
Liam Dillon jerked back to life, to see Mimi bending over him, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You were dreaming, you kept shouting out in you're sleep."  
  
He smiled grimly.  
  
"Just an old nightmare. Is it morning already?"  
  
She nodded. The air around the courtyard was filled with mist, they couldn't see more than a few metres, and there was a noise, just on the edge of his hearing, a routine Thwup-thwup-thwup.  
  
He knew that sound.  
  
Helicopters.  
  
He rose quickly, pulling his rifle with him, and moved over to where Davis lay. He shook the younger man awake, and instantly Davis knew what was wrong.  
  
"We need to get out of sight." Said Liam  
  
Davis nodded, and went to wake the others.  
  
Within minutes, they were hidden behind a pile of rubble next to one of the buildings, looking down the main street, waiting for whatever came. An overhanging ledge stuck over their heads, as they lay.  
  
TK looked through the sights of his rifle, ready for anything that would happen.  
  
As they watched, a black Helicopter landed in the middle of the street, and men leapt out, their black combat armour shining in the misty light. One of them lifted a loudspeaker to his mouth.  
  
"All you escaped Digimon! We know you are in this city! Get out here know, or we'll level the town, and all of you with it!"  
  
Beside Davis, Agumon stood. The young Paladin looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" he whispered sharply  
  
"You heard what he said! I can't let them ruin the city!"  
  
Gabumon stood up beside his friend.  
  
"He's right, we need something to come back to when you guys come to get us."  
  
Thoughts rushed through Davis's brain. Wild plans, that he knew couldn't work. Then it hit him.  
  
"TK!" he whispered.  
  
His blonde friend was on his other side.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lets send Veemon and Patomon with them! They can armour-digivolve!"  
  
TK caught his friend's drift. He nudged Liam.  
  
"Davis has got a plan."  
  
"What?" the big Irishman kept his rifle fixed firmly on the armoured men.  
  
TK gave him a feral grin.  
  
"Trojan Horse."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Slowly, the Digimon came out of the safety of the buildings, and lined up in front of the commandos. In the middle of the line stood four who weren't quite as dejected as the rest. Each of them had a glint in their eyes.  
  
Back behind the rubble barricade, Liam fixed a scope to the top of his rifle.  
  
The lead commando walked along the line of Digimon, checking all off against a list. He reached the four in the middle, and stopped. His brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"Who are you? You ain't on the list…"  
  
He levelled his rifle at Veemon and Patomon.  
  
"Out. Move yourselves!"  
  
They moved forward, and the commando looked back at Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"What, are you trying to smuggle in help now? Want to release your friends?"  
  
He swung his rifle in an arc, slamming the butt against the side of Agumon's head. A malicious grin spread across his face.  
  
"One more, one less…"  
  
he turned the rifle, and aimed at the dinosaur-Digimon. His finger started to depress the trigger.  
  
Agumon closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Davis had left it to late.  
  
BANG!  
  
He jumped, then opened his eyes.  
  
The commando looked down in shock at the smoking hole in the front of his armour. Then his eyes glazed over as he slumped to the ground.  
  
Behind the rubble, Davis and TK leapt to their feet, holding out their Digieggs in front of them.  
  
"Digi-armour, energise!"  
  
The cry resounded around the buildings, and suddenly, where Veemon and Patomon ad been standing, Lightdramon and Pegasusmon leapt forward at the guards.  
  
The two men leapt to the sides as the commandos brought up their weapons, spraying the spots where they had been.  
  
Davis hit the ground, rolled on his shoulder, and came up with his Berettas in his hands. Aiming quickly, and running as he did, he started firing at the commandos. Sparks leapt up form the men's chest armour, the rounds being absorbed with enough force to stop them erupting out of the other sides of their bodies. They slumped down, blood oozing form their wounds, and didn't get up again.  
  
Liam, Jun, Tasha and Mimi broke from the cover of the rubble, firing as they went. TK covered them with his rifle, picking his shots carefully. Tasha ran to is side, and fired into another group of the soldiers.  
  
Liam ran forward and kicked a commando in the groin, bringing his knee up into the mans face as he went down. It had been a long time, but suddenly, every dirty trick he had ever learned in the IRA came back to him. He dived to the side, and fired a spray across another commando's legs. The man fell, and Liam kicked the rifle away from his hands.  
  
He rose, but was unprepared as a rifle butt collided with the side of his ribs, driving the breath out of him. He fell and the man started kicking him.  
  
Mimi saw Liam go down, and ran forward she had run out of ammo in her rifles magazine; so she tried to body slam him. But the commando saw her coming, span around, and slashed his own rifle across her face, the barrel slamming into her jaw. She stumbled, and fell on top of the man Liam had sprayed in the legs. She rolled over, and something jabbed into her back.  
  
The commando's rifle.  
  
Liam looked up at his attacker as the man levelled his rifle at him. He went for his berretta, but before he got to it…  
  
A gout of reddish vapour erupted from the man's chest, and he fell to the floor. Behind him, Mimi rose to her feet, a shocked expression on her face, and the smoking rifle in her hands. Liam went to her, and gently took the weapon from her hands.  
  
"Well done." He whispered, "Well done."  
  
"I killed him…" her voice choked off in a sob.  
  
"You saved me. He would have killed you if he got the chance. You did what you had to do."  
  
She fell to her knees, and cried weakly, the adrenaline rush wearing off.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis carried on blasting at the commandos in front of him, his Pistols jerking in his hands.  
  
Then the firing pins clicked on empty chambers. But there was no one left in the mist around him. He could still hear the sounds of fighting in the distance, and ran towards it, pulling the paladin-blade from its scabbard as he moved.  
  
He ran quietly, a feral creature stalking through the hazy light, until he saw what was happening.  
  
============================================================  
  
TK, Tasha and Jun stood with their backs against the wall, firing their weapons last few shots at the commandos surrounding them, still trying to fire as the pins clicked on empty.  
  
The circle of commandos closed in, five of them. They motioned for the three to drop their weapons.  
  
Three rifles fell to the floor. TK's looked angrily at the men, as one of them spoke.  
  
"Hold him."  
  
Two of the men moved forward, and pinned TK against the wall. The other three looked over Tasha and Jun.  
  
"What have we here… two very pretty ladies indeed. Fancy some company girls?"  
  
Tasha pulled her head back, and spat at the man.  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
He grinned, and pulled off his chest armour, undoing the straps at the side.  
  
"Ooh. I like a bitch who fights me." He said maliciously. "Grab'em!"  
  
The three remaining men moved forward. The first man was the only one who spoke.  
  
"You three can have the brunette, I'll have the blonde one. Then you guys," he indicated the men holding TK back. "Can have a go."  
  
TK struggled against his captors, but the men drove their fists into his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. The first man moved towards Tasha, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Let them go." Someone called from the mist, the voice seeming to float about them in the haze.  
  
The commandos looked about them, but there was no one there.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" called the first man.  
  
"You think you're gonna hurt these people? You've got one chance. Let them go or face the consequences."  
  
The man grabbed Tasha, and held her in front of him.  
  
"Either show yourself, or the feisty one gets it!" he held a combat knife threateningly at the blonde girls throat. Tasha went dead still.  
  
There was a blur of motion in the mist, and the man holding Tasha fell back as a small throwing knife planted itself in his forehead. He blinked, comically, morbidly, and fell backwards. Tasha ducked out of the way of his arm as the knife fell from his numbed fingers.  
  
"The rest of you want a fight? I'll give you one."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis held the sword in both hands, feeling the pulse of the living metal under his palms. His eyes glowed with an unearthly light, allowing his gaze too cut through the mist.  
  
His friends were in trouble, and he had to save them.  
  
He knew at that moment, that he would have to kill the commandos. He didn't like it, but he had to do it. He had to save them.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Two glowing orbs appeared in the mist.  
  
The commandos stood still, unable to move for their fear, as a golden bar of light shone in the haziness.  
  
With a blood-curdling war cry, Davis ran forward. The commandos raised their rifles to shoot, but too late.  
  
The paladin-blade slashed out at the nearest man, cutting a thin red line across his chest, sending him tumbling too the ground. As the others stood transfixed by this site, TK slammed his elbow back into the face of the man holding his right arm. The man flinched back, and TK rolled forward, scooping up his rifle, and turning to face his captors.  
  
A brief volley of shots echoed in the mist, but none of them seemed to find their mark, as if Davis intimidated the very bullets themselves. The young paladin moves in close, and the two men holding Jun released her arms and drew their knives.  
  
They circled him, like hungry animals, but Davis just stood still, waiting for them to move.  
  
TK fired a long burst at the two men who had been holding him, riddling their bodies with bullets. He dropped the rifle and moved over to Tasha, who was slumped to the ground in shock.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up into his concerned face.  
  
"Yeah, but we've gotta help Davis!"  
  
She scooped up another rifle, and they made their way to where the clang of metal on metal echoed in the murky dawn.  
  
The first man lunged at Davis, but he flicked his sword blade and deflected the knife, sending it skidding of and away.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you guys." He said quietly. "Leave now, and nothing will happen too you."  
  
The man just snarled. How dare this boy tell him, a professional soldier, what to do!  
  
He lunged forward again, but this time, Davis didn't just parry the cut. He sidestepped, and brought his sword in a low cut that slammed into the man's stomach, cutting through flesh and bone.  
  
The second soldier screamed in rage, and leapt at him.  
  
Davis, without even looking, brought his sword round in a one-handed slice that slashed across the man's throat.  
  
Blood sprayed from the tip of the sword as it pulled out of the commando's neck, glittering ruby drops in the hazy light of the morning. Davis turned as the man fell, and the strength seemed to leave him.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked of no one in particular.  
  
"You saved us from something that's worse than death."  
  
Tasha and TK walked out of the mist.  
  
"They were going to rape us Davis. You did what you had to do."  
  
Davis continued to stare at the corpse in front of him. Jun pulled him around, and slapped him across the face. His eyes snapped back into focus.  
  
"Wake up Davis!" she snapped. "Your not the only one who killed people today! Shit, I just shot five men, maybe more! Now I know that shooting someone is nothing like killing them with that sword,"  
  
She indicated the katana, which still hung loosely in his grasp.  
  
"But you did only as much as you had too! You did what you could to save us! Now SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
He looked surprised at the force of her outburst.  
  
"Okay, okay! I know what you mean, I had to do this. It doesn't mean I have to like it! And I'm probably gonna do more of it before this is over!"  
  
She smiled at him, sadly.  
  
"Probably. But now, we might have wounded to attend to. Lets go find Liam and Mimi, and we can patch up the commando's who aren't dead."  
  
=============================================================  
  
As they walked through the mist, in the general direction of the camp, they came across Liam and Mimi. The big Irishman had his arm around her shoulders, and spoke gently too her, whilst she nodded. They barely noticed the four figures until they collided with them.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked June, whilst she checked over Liam's various bruises.  
  
"A little shock, a little battle fatigue. She had to shoot a guy at point blank. It gave her a bit of a scare."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"She'll be okay. She just needs to come to terms with it."  
  
"Davis already has. He took out three men with that sword of his. I pity uncle Paul, when Davis catches up with him."  
  
Liam nodded.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as a figure suddenly came out of the mist next to the helicopter. His hand extended shakily, holding a pistol.  
  
"You sons of bitches. You killed my friends."  
  
They could see him more clearly now. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform.  
  
They were all grouped together, and they had nowhere to run. Davis reached for his sword. The pilot, catching the movement, jerked his gun hand towards him.  
  
"Keep those hands where I can see them. I think I'll start with you, you bastard."  
  
He lined up his sights with Davis's forehead.  
  
A bolt of lighting slammed into his back, and Lightdramon strode out of the mist. The pilot lay still. Pegasusmon touched down lightly beside the Digidestined, and spoke quickly.  
  
"There's another helicopter on the way. We can't stay here, we're putting everyone in danger. That guy…"  
  
And he motioned towards the fallen pilot.  
  
"Sent out a radio signal calling for backup."  
  
Davis stood.  
  
"We can only carry four people! That leaves three of us without transportation."  
  
Liam also stood, and moved over to the helicopter.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Mimi and Jun can come with me in this thing."  
  
He grinned back at the astonishment on their faces.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."  
  
=============================================================  
  
less than ten minutes later, the commando helicopter shifted course as Lightdramon, carrying Davis on his back, galloped out of the city, followed swiftly by Pegasusmon, bearing TK and Tasha, and the first helicopter, which now bore a new callsign painted onto it's side.  
  
Paladin Blade 1.  
  
Davis spoke into the radio headset he had picked up from the helicopter.  
  
"Lets get moving. I want to get as far from the city as possible"  
  
Chirps of affirmation sounded in his earphones, and Lightdramon picked up speed, dashing towards the distance.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Woah! I think I kind of went mad on this chapter. But once I started I just couldn't stop! Finally, some action! It isn't anywhere near finished yet, either!  
  
To the two reviewers who reminded me that Davis's family name is Motomiya, not Miyomoto. Thanks for caring enough to tell me, but I did already know. The problem was, that changing it would mean going through all the chapters and replacing their content, and frankly, well, I can't be bothered. But it's the thought that counts, so thankyou very much!  
  
What did everyone think of Liam's past then?  
  
You know how to tell me.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	10. Meanwhile...(God, I suck at titles.)

Chapter 9:  
  
Meanwhile…(God, I suck at titles.)  
  
********  
  
Tai was still sitting with Matt and Sora, although they had now been joined by Yolei.  
  
"They've been gone too long." Said Yolei.  
  
"Huh." Tai didn't bother with a proper response. He was too tired.  
  
"They'll be okay." Sora spoke brightly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Matt and Tai grinned. Their dark moods being slightly alleviated.  
  
The dull light in the room suddenly brightened as the door opened, dazzling them until their eyes adapted to the sudden brightness. A guard stood there, rifle levelled.  
  
"Out. The master wishes to speak."  
  
Tai hauled himself to his feet.  
  
"Great. More megalomania."  
  
"Quiet back there!" shouted the guard.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply as Matt, Yolei and Sora got to their feet. They filed out of the door, and into the main hall. Paul stood in his usual place behind the podium. The guard snarled as they passed.  
  
"Move it!"  
  
He jabbed the butt of his rifle into Sora's back, but the blow was checked by Matt, who grabbed hold of the gun, and yanked it out of the man's hand.  
  
"I'd put it down if I were you." Came an amused voice from near them.  
  
Tetsuo McKane, Ex-S.A.S officer, and fighting companion of Liam Dillon, stood there, a cigarette dangling loosely from the corner of his mouth. There was an amused look on his face, and as he leant against the wall, his hand rested lightly on the holstered Browning at his side.  
  
Matt nodded. He knew bad odds when he saw them. He placed the rifle on the floor, and kicked it towards the guard. The man picked it up, and immediately swung it the blonde man.  
  
Matt ducked back from a blow that… never came.  
  
McKane moved in fast, jabbing his fist into the guard's kidneys. The guard doubled over and McKane raised a knee into his face. He then lifted the man up and head butted him with total economy. The guard fell, groaning, to the floor, and McKane knelt down next to him.  
  
"You treat these people with respect, or next time I'll bloody kill you."  
  
He stood, leaving the man there, and strolled over to Matt.  
  
"You Okay?" he asked.  
  
Matt and Sora nodded, surprised. McKane leaned close, and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon."  
  
Before they could ask what he meant, he had turned and walked away.  
  
They looked up at the stage as Paul Miyomoto began to speak.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"I think it's finally time you knew why you are here. The facility you stand in is a giant tower in the digital world. It essentially acts as a focusing mechanism, enhancing and strengthening the bond between Digimon and their human partners. This creates a huge amount of energy. I intend to use this energy to re-open the sealed gates between the digital world and our own. Then comes the good part."  
  
He stepped to the side of the podium, and looked down at them.  
  
"I will also use the energy to resurrect the fallen armies of the twelve. I'm sure at least some of you know what I mean."  
  
A cruel smile spread across his bearded face, as there were gasps of horror from the crowd. He relaxed his mind, ending the thought stream that he had sent out, images of the horror of the dark army.  
  
"This army will be under my command. And I will use it to conquer the real world, and the digital world."  
  
His gaze swept over the crowd, their shocked features looking up at him after the invasion of their minds.  
  
"You have a choice. Either co-operate and live. Or resist and be swept away with the rest of the weaklings on the worlds."  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other, and each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
'This guy is insane. We've got to get out of here.'  
  
The guards re-appeared to walk them back to their cells, but Paul stopped them.  
  
"There's no point now. Our time is nearly at hand."  
  
he grinned narrowly.  
  
"Bring them out."  
  
Matt felt Tai stiffen with anger beside him as a bound Kari and Ken were brought onto the stage  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis clung to Lightdramon's back as they galloped across the landscape at high speeds, and felt a slight pain as Gatomon clung against him. The little cat Digimon had decided to go with them instead of Liam, and she thought that maybe now it had been the wrong idea. The link between steed and rider was deep, and neither spoke, seeming only to communicate by their thoughts.  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie by Davis's voice. He half turned as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah Davis?"  
  
"Can you keep an eye out for that second chopper? Liam can't see behind him without slowing down."  
  
She nodded, and Davis passed back another radio headset. The cat-Digimon slipped it over her large ears, and twisted around, scanning the sky.  
  
"Ya see anything?"  
  
Liam Dillon's louder-than-normal voice came over the airwaves, sounding into her ears.  
  
Gatomon shook her head, forgetting that she couldn't be seen, then she saw it.  
  
"It's coming up fast behind you! Get out of there fast!" she yelled into the microphone.  
  
Liam didn't respond, but as she watched, the Paladin Blade veered to it's right, and dropped down in altitude.  
  
"Davis, he's comin' past us, fast. He's after you, not us."  
  
Gatomon looked at the new chopper, as it power housed past the Paladin Blade, and aimed straight for them.  
  
"I'm gonna head for the canyon… give him less room to manoeuvre. Follow us if you can."  
  
He leant down close to Lightdramon's ear, and spoke.  
  
"Head for the canyon!"  
  
The armoured Digimon nodded, concentrating on running for the relative cover of the high-sided walls.  
  
If anything, the pursuing helicopter got lower.  
  
Lightdramon veered into the canyon entrance as a line of bullets stitched their way behind him.  
  
=============================================================  
  
In the Paladin Blade, Liam tried desperately to keep up with the enemy aircraft. His own helicopter rocked as he slammed the throttle forward.  
  
The Irishman looked through his flight-helmets eyepiece, which showed him all the readings he needed, fuel, weaponry, and the lot.  
  
In the seat next to him, Mimi felt herself being pressed back into her seat as they followed the enemy chopper into the narrow canyon.  
  
Jun looked over their shoulders, out of the front window, as two white trails of smoke started to snake away from the stubby pods under the helicopters armament wings.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Lightdramon surged forward when Liam's yell came over the radio.  
  
"Rockets! You've got rockets incoming Davis! Feckin' Move yourself!!!"  
  
The armoured version of Veemon ran even faster, pushing himself to the limits of his endurance. His long legs pumped away underneath him as the smoke trails neared behind them. The canyon walls pressed in on them, and the first rocket slammed into the rock face, behind and above them. The explosion shook the ground beneath them, but Lightdramon refused to slow even a iota.  
  
Then the second Rocket slammed into the ground behind just them.  
  
Davis felt his Digimon partner buck beneath him, thrown forward by the force of the blast. Then he was flying through the air, thrown from Lightdramon's back as his friend collapsed and de-digivolved into Veemon. Gatomon stood shakily beside him, as the helicopter bore down on them.  
  
He pushed her out of the way as a stream of cannon shells chewed into the rocky ground between them. She fell over backwards, tumbling head over heels as Davis leapt out of the way of the fire.  
  
Veemon wasn't moving. She dodged to her feet and sprinted over to him. She leapt to his side, and grabbed his arm.  
  
The blue-skinned Digimon groaned, and staggered to his feet, leaning on her for support. The started to move to Davis, as the helicopters blade noise resounded in their ears.  
  
Davis stood from behind the rock he was using for cover, and drew his Berettas. Taking Careful aim, he blasted three rapid shot's at the pilot's canopy. The helicopter veered slightly as the bullets slammed into the armoured glass, the pilot instinctively jerking away, pulling the stick with him. The helicopter nearly slammed into the side of the canyon, but at the last second veered back onto course.  
  
But in the meantime, Davis had grabbed the two Digimon and was running like hell towards the end of the canyon.  
  
They were too heavy, weighing him down. He stumbled, and nearly fell, carrying them under his arms.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
The cry came from above him. He looked up.  
  
Pegasusmon swooped out of the sky above him, Tasha, TK and Salamandramon clinging too his back. Tasha stuck out her hand and Davis hoisted Gatomon onto his shoulder unceremoniously. The cat Digimon looked down at him, realising what he intended.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Her yell punctuated the air, as Tasha reached down and grabbed her arm, hauling her up onto the Back of the flying Digimon.  
  
Veemon leapt down to Davis's side, as he pulled out the Digiegg of friendship once more.  
  
As they ran, he digivloved back into Lightdramon, and Davis leapt back onto his back.  
  
Pegasusmon gained altitude above them, as they ran for a raised plateau at the end of the canyon, twisting and turning through the curves in the rock, the helicopter spraying bullets into their wake.  
  
Lightdramon twisted suddenly, and for a moment, TK thought they had been hurt, and clutched the flying horses mane as they suddenly dived sharply.  
  
But at the same moment, both armour-Digimon released a blast of energy, the flashed towards the helicopter, both striking at the same moment…  
  
And both washing over the helicopters armour, with causing a dent. Somehow the helicopter was shielded against Digimon attacks.  
  
Then Davis realised why the armour had such a dark colour. The thoughts raced through his head, making connections as they went.  
  
The black rings, the black armour, the control spires. Everything clicked together, as he twisted in his seat and started firing at the pursuing aircraft. The pilot was less nervous this time, however, and didn't veer away as the bullets struck. Sparks flew up from the canopy as he fired, but the helicopter bore down him, cannon blazing.  
  
One heavy bullet struck Lightdramon's back leg. It failed to penetrate the armour, but it did manage to knock him off balance slightly. Davis swung to the side in his seat as a rock out cropping suddenly came very close to his head.  
  
It caught his arm, slamming him further sideways. He squeezed his legs as hard as he could around Lightdramon's midriff, and grabbed some of the black armoured outcroppings on the Digimon's side. His right ear scraped briefly along the ground, causing him to flinch with pain, scraping a layer of skin off of the top. He tried in vain to haul himself up, but Lightdramon was just moving too fast, and the rushing air kept him from doing anything except hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Are you Okay?"  
  
Lightdramon yelled, his voice surprisingly loud, despite the rushing wind. Davis yelled his response back at his companion.  
  
"Yeah! Head for the end of the Plateau! We can meet the others there!"  
  
Lightdramon burst from the canyon mouth in a blaze of speed, as the helicopter fired another volley of rockets at them.  
  
The first exploded against the ground in front of them, sending dust flying into the air, and carving a deep pit into the rock of the plateau.  
  
Lightdramon dodged the next round as it exploded close nearby. Too close.  
  
The last missile sailed clean over the edge of the plateau, sailing off into the distance, to land somewhere in the forest below.  
  
Lightdramon skidded to a halt, nearly throwing Davis from his precarious hanging position.  
  
Empty air.  
  
The cliff face ran down almost vertically underneath them, trailing off into the forest.  
  
Davis hauled himself back up onto Lightdramon's back, as the Digimon turned to face his pursuer.  
  
The six barrels of the Helicopters nose mounted Gatling gun started to rotate, winding up to their full speed, aimed straight at them. Davis felt Lightdramon tens beneath him, ready to leap out of the way of the bullets.  
  
Suddenly the helicopter burst into a ball of fire, exploding in a dazzling burst of light and flame.  
  
Liam Dillon let out a victorious yell over the radio, as the two rockets he had fired slammed into the enemy helicopter.  
  
The burning aircraft fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, not twenty yards from where Davis and Lightdramon suddenly flattened themselves against the ground to avoid the shrapnel  
  
Then it was over. Pegasusmon touched down lightly next to them, as the Paladin blade landed a little further away, it's rotors putting out the last flames on the enemy helicopter.  
  
Davis sat shakily as Lightdramon's form shrunk back into that of Veemon. He looked up into Liam's smiling face.  
  
"Little close?"  
  
The big Irishman reached down, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?"  
  
Mimi looked at the pile of scrap that had been the helicopter, and then at Liam.  
  
"You really don't take prisoner's do you?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Never could see the point. Would you rather that they had blown Davis away?"  
  
"No, but I…"  
  
"Then get used to it. It's going to get worse before it gets better."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"It's just the terrible times we live in."  
  
They walked to the edge of the plateau, and looked into the distance. There, glinting in the morning light, rising sharply out of the ground, stood the huge focusing tower.  
  
It's imposing height peaked at just under cloud level, with too mini- towers, linked by a gangway.  
  
"I think we'd better ride with you from now on Liam. Cos there ain't no way I'm getting down this cliff otherwise." Said Davis.  
  
He picked up his Berettas, which had fallen to the floor when Lightdramon had skidded to a halt. He pressed the catches on the sides, and the empty magazines fell to the floor.  
  
"So what do we do now?" said Jun.  
  
Davis was silent as he looked into the distance, and as Tasha looked at him she could tell exactly where his mind was going to.  
  
"Davis?" she asked, as behind her, Pegasusmon de-digivolved into Patomon. Still Davis was silent.  
  
TK walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, Davis didn't turn, but suddenly he laughed. Turning towards them, a cold grin spread across his face.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked Jun's earlier question.  
  
In one swift, smooth motion, he pulled another magazine out and slammed it into the butt of his Beretta.  
  
"Now we go and get our friends back."  
  
=============================================================  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Paul Miyomoto spoke angrily at McKane, as the S.A.S man looked at him impassively. Then he shrugged.  
  
"Simple really. Your last 'experiment',"  
  
He said the word disdainfully, as if he didn't consider what Paul was doing in any way an experiment.  
  
"Your last experiment overcharged one of the focusing chambers. Took the whole room out. We'll need to repair it before we can proceed. We thought this would happen. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Paul nodded, and walked over to the wall.  
  
A black katana hung there, and he lifted it away from its hooks, and looked at the blade, as if trying to peer deep into its surface.  
  
"He's coming. Soon the crests will all be complete. Little does he know it, but his companions bring with them the key to the twelve gates."  
  
He laughed, a hollow, cruel sound.  
  
"Soon, the little Paladin will be crushed, and his companions will provide fodder for my army of dark warriors."  
  
He looked back up at McKane as the Englishman stood watching him.  
  
"Post watchmen on the focusing chambers. That way we'll have some warning when they overload next time."  
  
McKane nodded. Paul turned to walk away, and called back to the Englishman over his shoulder.  
  
"Our time is nearly at hand my friend. Soon we will be master of the world. Both the worlds."  
  
He walked out into the corridor, and McKane lit a ciggarette as he watched the retreating figure. He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Not if I can help it, you bastard."  
  
The explosive charged he had placed in one of the twelve focusing chambers had brought Liam and the Paladin, Daisuke, a few more hours, same as the release of the Digimon had. But it was getting dangerous. There was only so much more he could do. If they didn't get here soon…  
  
Tetsuo McKane pushed that thought from his mind, slung his rifle over his shoulder, and went to post the watchmen.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Davis: And that's another chapter done.  
  
Ben: Yup. Shout outs to Fuchan, and Avalon Merlique. And everyone else who reviews as well.  
  
Kari: I didn't even get a line in this one! What do you think your playing at Ben?!?  
  
Ben: Oh, Belt up. At least I haven't had serious damage done to you…  
  
(Kari opens her mouth to speak.)  
  
…YET!  
  
(Kari closes her mouth)  
  
Ben: Okay Davis, so what do we want the nice people to do?  
  
Davis: we want them to read and Review! And to send us nice artwork to decorate your site with.  
  
Ben: yes. Speaking of my site, the address has now changed, due to tripod having a complete overhaul over the past couple of weeks. It's now:  
  
http://members.lycos.co.uk/moose_of_doom/Entrance.html  
  
Please visit it. And send me some artwork for it!!!!!  
  
Kari: that all?  
  
Ben: Yup. Say goodbye to the nice people.  
  
Kari+Davis: Goodbye to the nice people!  
  
Ben: *Starting to shake uncontrollably.* UrGe To KiLl RiSiNg… 


	11. A close encounter of the Viramon kind.

Chapter 10:  
  
Close encounter of the Viramon kind.  
  
********  
  
Kari was forced down into the seat, her and looked up at the screen in front of her. it showed the battle between Her friends and the helicopter, out on the plateau. She watched as Davis fired his pistols at the helicopter's canopy, and gazed in amazement as sparks leapt up in front of the video camera. Then the screen burst into static as the rockets from Liam's helicopter slammed into the side of the one from which they viewed.  
  
Down in the area below them, the rest of the captured Digidestined burst out into grins as the camera went blank. Beside Kari, Ken looked up and grinned himself as he recognised Davis.  
  
Paul Miyomoto looked dispassionately at the video. Then he pressed the stop button and turned to face the crowd.  
  
"If you think that you're going to be rescued, think again. I have more than one way of dealing with people like him."  
  
He raised his head, and that strange, unearthly, hissing voice came from his throat. A huge hatch at the top of the room slid open, and the great black Digimon, Viramon, floated down to perch on a shelf, about halfway up the room. He glowered down at the huddled Digidestined, and a savage grin spread across his demonic features.  
  
"Viramon."  
  
Paul spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. The great black beast inclined his head at his master. Paul took a remote control from his pocket, and clicked on a screen. It showed an image of a helicopter, flying in a straight line towards the tower.  
  
"There is vermin out there. Go destroy it."  
  
The creature nodded, spread it's great wings, and took to the skies.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Inside the helicopter, Tasha Konicha tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding that crept up her spine. The blonde girl looked nervously out of the window, at the blue sky that rushed past. The tower glinted in the distance, a huge black monolith against the colourful backdrop of the land.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you?"  
  
Davis spoke quietly, startling her out of her thoughts, and as she turned, she could see that both TK and Mimi were looking at her intently. She nodded.  
  
"I can sense... something, but I don't know what. I just feel nervous, wary."  
  
Davis nodded back at her, and turned to look at the other two.  
  
"What do you guys think?"  
  
TK shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It's like Tasha said, it's just a feeling, right on the edge of my mind."  
  
"I can't see anything out of the window."  
  
Jun spoke up from beside Liam. She had swapped places with Mimi after the battle on the plateau, and she scanned the sky between them and the tower. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing..."  
  
"We've got something on Radar! Coming in fast!" Liam yelled suddenly.  
  
Davis glanced at Mimi. The pink-haired girl shrugged again.  
  
"Then again..."  
  
They were cut off as something slammed into the helicopter, knocking them towards the ground.  
  
"Hang on!" Liam shouted, as he wrestled with the controls.  
  
The helicopter spiralled out of control. The best they could hope for was a controlled crash.  
  
Tasha lost consciousness as they smashed into the ground.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kari gazed in horror at the view screen as Viramon slammed into the side of the helicopter, slamming it towards the ground. A small cry escaped from her throat as the great black Digimon swooped down to finish the kill.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'm afraid so, my dear. No-one is going to save you now."  
  
She struggled against her bonds.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do that! He was your nephew!"  
  
For a moment a sad, tired look flashed across Paul's face. The look of a man who has seen too much, and knows too much. The look of the hunted, rather than the hunter. But then the cold, calculating look was back, feral, cruel.  
  
"Some things have to be done. Some things can't be avoided. This was one of them. Soon my army will arise, and then you will see true power."  
  
He was interrupted by a bright flare of light on the view screen. Spinning round, he grabbed hold of a microphone and yelled into it.  
  
"Viramon! Report..."  
  
The black Digimon's voice came back over the speaker.  
  
"A slight problem. I'll deal with it."  
  
The connection broke, and Paul gazed up at the screen.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Tasha came too slowly, and looked around her in a daze. She released her harness, and tumbled to the ground. Everyone else was still unconscious, and as she struggled to release their clips, she still had that same sense of danger that had overwhelmed her earlier.  
  
`No wonder. That things probably still out there.'  
  
The small voice in her head only made her struggle harder.  
  
"Tasha?"  
  
Salamandramon's voice came from her back. The small, Lizard-like head poked out of her backpack, and craned over her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"If you can undo these clips, and get them down. We've got to get them out of here."  
  
Together, Digidestined and Digimon, they quickly managed to free their unconscious friends, and drag them out of the wreckage. Just as the finished hauling Liam's bulk away from the wreckage, the helicopter exploded in a bright flare of light.  
  
She looked up at the sky as the huge black shape suddenly hovered into view over the trees.  
  
Viramon's huge, baleful eyes gazed down at her, and he glided down, touching lightly onto the ground ahead of her. He pulled his head back, and let out a huge roar.  
  
Tasha's knees shook, but Salamandramon leapt down to her side, and let out a small growl at the big monster.  
  
Viramon gazed at them and laughed, a throaty, deep rich laugh.  
  
"The last of the Digidestined. Strange, I can sense a lot of power in you."  
  
She glanced at her friends for support, but none of them seemed any closer to being awake. Viramon followed her gaze.  
  
"They're dead." She looked at him in shock, and he shrugged. "or they will be. Soon enough."  
  
He suddenly unleashed a blast of energy from his hand, sending it hurling through the trees, carving a smoking path away from the clearing.  
  
"You have a choice. If you walk away, now, I will let you live. Or you can fight me, you and your pathetic little Digimon."  
  
Tasha looked at the path, leading off into the distance. Her hand went, unconsciously, to the D3 that hung around her neck. Viramon looked at her with his piercing yellow eyes.  
  
"Your choice, little girl."  
  
She reached inside her shirt, and drew out the digivice.  
  
It was warm. She pulled it out, and looked down at the small screen. The crests of Truth and Life, which hung off of the small device, clanked together faintly.  
  
She turned back to look at Viramon. And pressed the small button on the side of the D3.  
  
=============================================================  
  
In the Tower's monitoring room, a second flare of light appeared, causing all the watcher's, guard and prisoner alike, to flinch away. But this light was no explosion. It surged straight upwards, like a knife blade into the sky.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"So, you have chosen."  
  
Viramon unleashed a blast of energy at the newly digivolved Bahamamon, who sent his own blast straight back, meeting Viramon's shot in mid air. The two blasts slammed into each other and...  
  
Vanished. Cancelling each other out.  
  
The two Digimon gazed at each other in shock for a second, then Viramon leapt into the air, soaring skywards. Bahamamon followed a split second later, slamming into the black Digimon with deadly force.  
  
Viramon spun, kicking out at the huge dragon, spinning him away. Bahamamon tumbled for a second, then righted himself and sent a gust of flame reeling away from his mouth at the huge form.  
  
Viramon flinched back, as the fire tore into his wing, singing the leathery skin, he fell, and as he righted himself, anger flared in his eyes. He gazed at Bahamamon as the dragon surged towards him once more, and a ball of energy started to form between his hands.  
  
As Bahamamon flew through the air towards him, Viramon shouted out two words.  
  
"DEMON METEOR!"  
  
The ball of energy flew from his hands. It soared through the air and slammed into Bahamamon's chest, sending him hurling backwards, carried by the momentum of the blast. His form dissolved back into that of Salamandramon as he hurled back to lie at Tasha's feet. She fell to her knees, and scooped him up into her embrace.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, as tears came to her eyes  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
The thunderous voice came from above her, and she looked up to see Viramon hovering over them. His craggy face was clouded with anger.  
  
"Are you scared, little girl? No one has ever hurt me and lived. You will die, but first I want to know, are you scared?"  
  
She looked up at the monstrous black form.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
He cocked his head to one side, looking at her inquisitively. Like a cat looking at a captured mouse.  
  
"Then why do you not run?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Because, if I run, you'll kill my friends. I can't let that happen."  
  
He laughed then, the same deep, cruel laugh as before.  
  
"But since you will die now, there is no-one to defend them anyway!"  
  
He raised his hand, and a beam of energy flew at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
It never came.  
  
Her eyelids opened slowly, and she looked up. A dome of clear light surrounded her, and the beam was washing down it like water over a vase. She looked down at the digivice in her hand. The crest of truth, which hung from the side of the D3, was glowing.  
  
She looked at Salamandramon, who was still cradled in her arms, and his eyes fluttered open. The glow from the crest spread across to him, surrounding his body. He stood, and leapt to the ground, turning to face her. His eyes flamed like hot coals.  
  
"Our turn."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Viramon, who had been confused by the appearance of the dome of light, through which his gaze seemed unable to pierce, was blasted skywards by a surge of energy, as a new dragon-form, this time red, with a great curling neck, zoomed up towards him.  
  
The dragon drew to a halt in front of the black Digimon.  
  
"And you would be...?" Viramon asked.  
  
"NeoBahamamon. And I owe you an ass-kicking."  
  
A huge red fist slammed out at Viramon, and the black monster was sent flying backwards. He drew back his fists, and used his best attack once more.  
  
"DEMON METEOR!"  
  
Once again the ball of energy surged at the dragon, but instead of harming him, NeoBahamamon just raised his arm and...  
  
Caught the energy ball.  
  
Viramon's jaw dropped, and then he flew towards the huge dragon.  
  
As the black beast flew at him NeoBahamamon looked down at the ball in his hand, then up at Viramon.  
  
"Payback time."  
  
He drew back his arm.  
  
"Here. CATCH!"  
  
He threw the missile straight at the charging black Digimon. It caught Viramon head on, hurling him backwards, flying towards the tower in the distance. The black form finally slowed, and lopsidedly started flying away, only turning back once.  
  
"I'll be back for you!" Viramon called.  
  
"We'll be waiting!" came the reply.  
  
As Viramon limped away, NeoBahamamon flew back down to his companion.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
The blonde girl nodded, and stood under his wing.  
  
"That was SO cool! You kicked his butt!"  
  
The huge red form shrank back down to Salamandramon. Then a groan came from across the clearing. Davis stood shakily, and looked at them.  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw?"  
  
she grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Davis grinned back at her, as the rest of their friends started to come round.  
  
"I think Paul's in for one hell of a fight."  
  
=============================================================  
  
In the Hall, atop the tower, everyone gazed at the monitor's in astonishment. Then, abruptly, the captured Digidestined burst into cheers. Paul turned to face them.  
  
"Guards!"  
  
The black armoured guards raised their rifles to their shoulders and fired several rounds over the crowd.  
  
The cheering stopped.  
  
Paul looked down at his captives.  
  
"We have no time to waste. Take them up to the focusing chambers."  
  
He turned to McKane as Viramon landed dejectedly on his perch above their heads.  
  
"Bring those two."  
  
He indicated Ken and Kari. Then he walked to the elevator. McKane muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
"Oh, Bugger. You'd better hurry up Liam."  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Big up everybody. I've decided to go back to my usual form of note writing. Cos I couldn't put up with Kari whining at me any longer.  
  
As for this chapter, hey, what can I say? Everyone else had got their moment of glory, IT'S TASHA'S TURN!!!  
  
Hell, if I bothered to come up with the girl, I might as well let her have a little fun! Even if she is just a blatant lets-bring-in-someone-new-for-TK-cos-I-put-kari-with-davis-character.  
  
Anyway. I'm actually planning to write another sequel after I've finished this fic, the third in the series. But there's a catch. I'm only going to post it up on my website, cos hopefully that'll increase the traffic a bit. E-mail me on who you want to see more of. You all know where the address is.  
  
Shout-outs to Fuchan, and to the gang at school. Respect.  
  
Also, I've set myself a rule, that I'll try and update every Friday on all my multi-chapter stories, but I will update my website every thursday.  
  
Oh and.... ARTWORK!!!!! Don't make me hunt you all down! You know I will!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 8.2.2002  
  
- 7 - 


	12. Now we're getting somewhere

Chapter 11.  
  
Now we're getting somewhere.  
  
*************************  
  
Night closed on the digital world, the encroaching darkness sweeping over the land like a satin cloth. The six warriors moved close to the tower, weapons in hand. They could see a large door at the base of the structure, and no guards beside it.  
  
Davis holstered his Berettas, and looked through a pair of binoculars at the doors. They were easily large enough for them to get through, but the question was, how strong were they.  
  
"We'll soon find out."  
  
The young paladin turned, and looked at Liam Dillon. The big Irishman was rummaging in one of the packs, and Davis looked on with heightened curiosity as he pulled out a tube, about a foot and a half long. He watched as Liam pulled the ends on the tube, extending it to the length of just under a metre.  
  
"66mm rocket. Anti-tank missile. We'll see how strong that door is."  
  
Just then, a huge pillar of light burst upwards from the top of the tower, arcing into the sky.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kari sat in her room, waiting for the inevitable. Paul had described the details of the ritual too them in great detail, and she knew that before the night was out, she would have to once again face the power of the dark crest. Her forehead burned at the very thought. She wished she had someone to talk too, Ken, Yolei, anybody.  
  
For once, her wish was fulfilled, as a guard came and led her to a dining hall. Ken Ichijochi, and Tetsuo McKane sat at the table, and from the expression on their faces Kari figured out that neither was very happy.  
  
"You can go, Sean." McKane said to the guard.  
  
The man nodded. The n spoke in a Belfast accent, not dissimilar to Liam Dillon's.  
  
"Right Boss. We're all ready for the show."  
  
McKane nodded again, and the guard left the room. Kari sat down.  
  
"What did he mean? The gateway ritual?"  
  
McKane didn't reply, but instead, he placed his hands on the table.  
  
"Sean's a good man. He's like me, we don't agree with what Paul is doing."  
  
"Then why are you here?" asked Ken.  
  
"Have you ever heard the phrase `Trojan Horse'?"  
  
They nodded. McKane was speaking quietly, just in case the surveillance devices picked them up.  
  
"Myself, Liam Dillon, and Sean out there were members of an elite section of the NIDF. Heard of them?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"After, let us say, an unfortunate incident, Liam left the force. He didn't want to be involved anymore. And neither did we. So we went our separate ways, but we always swore we'd help out if anyone needed us."  
  
He sighed. And paused as food was brought in and placed in front of the two Digidestined, and they started to eat. The orderly left, and he continued.  
  
"A little while ago, we were contacted by Liam, and he asked for our help."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"None of us wanted too refuse. He was our commander. We don't walk out on each other. So here we are. We found out that his mightiness up there was advertising for security experts to add to his gang of trained monkeys, so we signed up."  
  
He looked round at them.  
  
"We're all around this facility, waiting for the signal to go. We've been trying to buy Liam and the paladin time, but it seems we've run out. You know Daisuke, don't you?"  
  
Kari startled back to attention at the question. She grinned slightly.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Ken looked at McKane.  
  
"Are you saying that Davis is the paladin?"  
  
McKane nodded.  
  
"And unless he gets here soon, we're all good as dead."  
  
Two guards appeared in the doorway, and saluted smartly.  
  
"Sir, the lord has commanded that these two are brought to the power chamber."  
  
McKane's face suddenly looked very haggard. They were out of time.  
  
=============================================================  
  
The captured Digidestined were packed into the focusing chambers like sardines into a tin. The chambers were made from a see-through substance, and looked directly down onto the power chamber, with its two reclined seats.  
  
Tai, Yolei, Sora and Matt could only watch as Kari and Ken were led into the room, and made to lie down on the seats.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do!" Matt said.  
  
He slammed his fist against the clear wall, to no avail. As they watched Paul stride into the centre of the chamber, Matt felt Sora's hand slip into his own, and grip tight.  
  
Tai tensed up beside him, looking down at his young sister, as Paul raised his hands above them. The dark crests glinted dully in the bright light, and he brought them down onto the two people's heads.  
  
A huge charge seemed to run through their bodies, like electricity, and as they watched, a beam of light blasted up from the centre of the room, out of the open roof.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Liam lined up the sights on the rocket launcher, and gently squeezed the trigger.  
  
The rocket soared through the night, slamming into the doors like the fist of god, the resulting explosion reducing it to splinters of metal.  
  
Davis looked at his friend.  
  
"Overkill, Much?"  
  
Liam shrugged.  
  
"It's open isn't it?"  
  
They ran for the square of light.  
  
=============================================================  
  
The tower suddenly shook beneath them, and the beam of energy dimmed. Kari, and Ken's bodies went limp, and the charge that had arced through them faded. The guards ran for the doors.  
  
=============================================================  
  
The six warriors ran through the open door, weapons in hand.  
  
Davis ran to his left, and as the elevator doors opened, his Berettas coughed acrid smoke. The nine-millimetre bullets slammed into the black-armoured figures, dropping several before they could even bring their rifles to bear.  
  
The remaining guards scattered as Flamedramon, his red armour shining, launched a burst of flame into them. One man was caught by the fireball, and it carried him backwards, crumpling the elevator doors behind him. Several more bursts of energy flared outwards, issued from Bahamamon's dragon-mouth.  
  
Despite this horrific onslaught, the remaining guards managed to get behind what little cover the room offered, huge rock pillars that hid them from view.  
  
TK and Tasha went left, to meet up with Davis, rifles spewing lead. The two blondes ducked behind one of the pillars, at the paladin's side. He was reloading his pistols as they dropped beside him. And as he leant out to get a better shot, a bullet ricocheted off of the pillar in front of him, scoring a line across his shoulder; he flinched back with a cry of pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked TK.  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"But we aren't gonna get anywhere near them at this rate. We need a plan."  
  
A voice came over his earphones.  
  
"No you don't, you need to be shown how to do it."  
  
Liam's voice was calm, and even contained a hint of amusement at Davis's expense.  
  
"Give me covering fire, right across the courtyard."  
  
The circular rooms central courtyard didn't provide any cover, and Davis, TK and Tasha watched in amazement as Liam started to run over the empty expanse. They leaned out, and started firing at the pillars across the way, and watched as Mimi and Jun started to do the same on the other side.  
  
Liam ran, his rifle clutched at his hip, and each step seemed like a mile. He could see the bullets from his friend's guns slamming into the tables, which the guards had now pushed over for cover, chewing into the wood. It seemed that this was almost the entire width of the tower. He leapt beside a pillar that was near to the tables, and waited until the firing had ceased for a moment, maybe because the guards were reloading. Whatever it was, it gave him a window of a couple of seconds.  
  
He rolled out on his left side, and sprayed a hail of bullets into the huddled guards. The rounds chewed into the armoured men like the gnashing of teeth. The big Irishman pulled a stun grenade from his belt, and threw it at the next group of troopers. The magnesium and tiny explosive charge left them all with dazzled expressions, and they didn't have time to recover before the blast of energy from Pegasusmon's forehead slammed into their cover.  
  
Then it was over. No more resistance met them as they moved towards the elevators. They packed into the car, and Davis pressed the button for the top floor.  
  
The car moved swiftly upwards, and then stopped, at a floor halfway up. The Digidestined looked at each other.  
  
"We can't fight in here. We wouldn't stand a chance." Said Liam.  
  
The door opened, and they found themselves staring down the barrel of several rifles. They walked slowly out of the lift, weapons held loosely in their hands  
  
"Drop them." Came the familiar voice.  
  
Paul Miyomoto stepped out of the crowd as the warriors tossed their weapons too the ground. He looked into Davis's face.  
  
"The sword too."  
  
A momentary flicker of anger crossed Davis's face as he unstrapped the scabbard from his back, and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"I'm surprised you got this far. I'm actually impressed."  
  
The bearded man walked over to Tasha, and grabbed hold of her digivice, which she had left hanging in front of her shirt. TK moved to stop him, and was checked by the guards.  
  
"What do you want with her?" the blonde man asked.  
  
Paul looked at him, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"With her? Nothing. What I want are these."  
  
He unclipped the crests of life and truth from the digivice, and placed them in his pocket. He laughed.  
  
"I doubt you even knew that you were bring the final parts of the puzzle to me. These two crests are all I need to perform the ritual of the opening successfully. Thankyou."  
  
Tasha's eyes widened in shock. She had brought him what he needed. All this time they had been playing into his hands.  
  
"Why, Paul? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Paul turned to look at his nephew. Davis seemed calm, detached from proceedings.  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Well, personally I think it's because you're fucked in the head, but..."  
  
Davis stopped as Paul slammed his fist across the young mans face.  
  
"You always were mouthy, you and her."  
  
He indicated Jun, and Davis's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Even when you were kids, all you ever did was mouth off. You never knew how much I despised you. None of you did. Except your father."  
  
Jun looked at her uncle.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I told him exactly what I think of him, right before I killed him."  
  
Davis's eyes widened.  
  
"No. That cant be true. Paul would never do that!"  
  
Paul leaned close, and his eyes were covered in a black sheen. His voice came in a rasping hiss.  
  
"Foolish Paladin. Did you think the man you knew still existed? This vessel is merely a body now! His soul is mine."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Davis struggled against his captors.  
  
"That isn't true! There must be some of him left!"  
  
The guards laughed, and Davis fell to the floor, as one of them slammed the butt of his rifle across the back of the young paladin's head. The last thing he heard was Jun's scream.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Liam drifted slowly back into consciousness, as he felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes.  
  
He was in a cell, with featureless grey walls, and a sealed door at one end. He looked up, to see Jun bent over him.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked.  
  
"Three hours. They took Davis off somewhere."  
  
"Trust us to mess it up, right?"  
  
He looked at the door, a cryptic smile creeping across his features.  
  
"Don't worry, we've got inside help."  
  
The door slid open, and a guard walked in, followed by Tetsuo McKane. The guard was the first to speak.  
  
"The lord has commanded that you..."  
  
He was cut off as McKane clobbered him over the head with his rifle.  
  
"What kept you?" asked Liam.  
  
"I should ask the same thing. I was getting worried"  
  
He scooped up the guard's weapon, and tossed it to the Irishman. Then he tossed the guard's pistol to Jun.  
  
"Two guards on either side of the door. Watch yourselves."  
  
=============================================================  
  
The four guards stood outside the door.  
  
"What do you thing the boss is doing?"  
  
"Dunno. But just remember, he isn't the boss. The lord is."  
  
The first guard grinned.  
  
"I'm looking forward to being in the new army. Apparently the lord is making us all commanders of packs of the Shadowmon. Might be cool."  
  
"Yeah. Finally we can show those bastards on the other side what real power is."  
  
The four men laughed. Then they were fumbling for their weapons as the three people burst from the room, spraying bullets at them. They didn't stand a chance. Liam, Jun and McKane picked up the rifles, and took the men's packs. McKane pulled a radio from his belt.  
  
"This is McKane to squad two-two. The word is go. Switch too prearranged channel."  
  
All over the tower, members of the guards suddenly switched the frequency on their radio headsets, and the guards who weren't in on the plot found themselves unprepared as they stared down their recent comrade's gun barrels.  
  
McKane passed a headset to Liam. The big Irishman looked at his English friend.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the focusing chamber. The rituals about to start."  
  
"And Davis?"  
  
"Being held in a special cell two floors up, just underneath the main chamber."  
  
Liam nodded, and spoke into the headset's microphone.  
  
"This is Dillon, priority one. Anyone two floors up from my position, respond."  
  
"Pallet here, boss." Came a cocky, London accent.  
  
The three started to move down the corridor, towards the elevators.  
  
"Nick, there's another prisoner from my group on your Level, get him free, ASAP."  
  
"On it now."  
  
Liam, Jun and McKane stepped into the elevator, just as the tower shook slightly, a deep rumbling.  
  
"The ritual."  
  
McKane said quietly. Liam spoke into the mic once more.  
  
"All other unit's, disable the guards in your vicinity, and head for the ritual chamber. Go!"  
  
The chirps of acknowledgement sounded in his ears, and he pressed the button for the ritual chamber. The elevator car started to move.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Once more, the burning white energy arced up from the tower's top, but this time, the ritual was not interrupted. The energy traced over the digital worlds sky, scattering in twelve different directions, forming whirling holes in the sky. A thirteenth whole opened over the tower, and small forms began to fall out.  
  
=============================================================  
  
The captured Digidestined looked on in horror as the first of the Shadowmon, like hunched balls, fell past them, into the collection bin below the platform on which Kari and Ken writhed in agony. The ball unfolded itself, revealing a malformed humanoid shape, hideously disfigured, a creature of nightmare.  
  
On the platform below, Paul clenched his fists in triumph. He looked down at his army, as they started to gaze up at him. On was bigger than the rest, and Paul indicated for it to be lifted out of the pit and set in front of him. He spoke in that hissing voice that he had used to call Viramon, the language of the creature in front of him.  
  
"The gates are open. But there are enemies within the tower. Destroy them first. There are weapons in the antechamber, off the pit. Swords and shields. Kill all humans you find beneath this level. But first you will feast on Digidestined flesh."  
  
The creature replied in the same tongue.  
  
"As you say, my Lord."  
  
It leapt back down into the pit, and as it left to get the weapons, even more of the creatures were falling from the sky.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis was chained, shirtless, to an upright table, his chest bruised from the beating he had received at the hands of his captors. The three guards stood in front of him, and moved in again, punching at the young mans chest, and stomach. Davis's senses were dulled. He couldn't even feel the individual punches anymore. They were like little bursts into the mass of pain he felt.  
  
"Do you think he's had enough, lads?" the leader smirked.  
  
"I don't think so." Said one of the other two.  
  
"I do."  
  
The voice came from the door, and the three guards turned in surprise as Nick Pallet released a single shot into each of their chests. He moved quickly over to Davis, and unchained the young man. Davis slumped against him.  
  
"Easy mate, easy."  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"I'm with Liam Dillon. Part of his old outfit. He sent me to get you. Let's get your gear."  
  
They moved over to the table, and Davis picked up his sheathed sword. His shirt wasn't there. It was in tatters on the floor.  
  
"No time to get you a new one. The ritual's started." Said Pallet  
  
Davis strapped the scabbard over his shoulder, and to the Londoner, it seemed as if his bruised body regained a measure of it's strength. Davis straightened to his full height.  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
Pallet nodded, and started out of the door. He fell back suddenly, as a sword bit into the doorframe.  
  
The Shadowmon's bulk filled the doorway, a shield on it's left arm, and the sword clutched in it's right hand. Pallet fell to the floor, clutching desperately for his dropped rifle.  
  
But Davis got there first.  
  
Leaping forward, the young paladin brought his gold-coloured sword around in a lethal two-handed arc, driving the creature back. They moved into the corridor, the Shadowmon falling back in shock at the strength in his smaller adversary. He brought his sword up, to counter Davis's next cut, and, losing his balance, left his shield arm open for Davis to quickly change the blade's direction, neatly severing the arm at the shoulder.  
  
The Shadowmon howled in pain, and cut at Davis with his own blade. The two swords met with a thunderous clang, echoing in the enclosed hallway. Davis ducked under a cut that was aimed at his neck, spun around, and kicked hard into the creatures torso, knocking off balance, buying him a few seconds to finish the spin, bring the paladin-sword in an upward arc that cleaved the dark warrior's head from it's shoulders like a knife through hot butter. Another roar sounded behind him, and as he spun around, he saw a second Shadowmon leap from the ground. On it's left arm was the shield that the first one had dropped. Gennai's words echoed through his mind.  
  
`You must kill one to stop it respawning.'  
  
Davis raised the sword, but before the Shadowmon could move, It's head exploded in a spray of grey mucus.  
  
Nick Pallet lowered his rifle to hip level.  
  
"Nasty little bugger. Let's get out of here."  
  
Davis reached down, picked up the Shadowmon's sword, and handed it to the Londoner. Pallet looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You wont have enough bullets to stop them all. Take the shield as well. Where are the captured Digimon?" he asked  
  
Pallet shrugged, and hefted the round metal shield. The two men set off down the hall.  
  
"They're on this level."  
  
"Then lets release them."  
  
=============================================================  
  
In the energy chamber. Paul took his black Katana down off of the wall, and inserted it into the sheath at his hip. Now he was ready to lead the dark army. Even now they were clearing the lower levels.  
  
The elevators around the hall opened, and the members of the 22^nd NIDF squadron stepped out, rifles levelled. Liam Dillon moved forward, looking up at the raised platform. There was no way up.  
  
"Greetings, mister Dillon. I hope you and your friends are ready for the challenge ahead of you."  
  
"More than ready you bastard!" McKane shouted up at him.  
  
Paul ignored his former chief of security, and indicated a monitor above him.  
  
"My Shadowmon army is working it's way towards the Digidestined, who have been moved into the lower hall. All except these two, of course. They have no Digimon to protect them this time."  
  
Jun looked at Liam.  
  
"They're defenceless..."  
  
"You have a choice. You can stay here and kill me, or you can try and save them. The elevators are set to go all the way back down. You can have these two back now."  
  
He pressed a lever, and the unconscious forms of Kari and Ken sank through the floor to their level. They started to stir almost immediately, opening their eyes. Liam looked up at Paul, then at his men.  
  
"We don't have a choice. We've got to save these kids."  
  
"A wise move, Mr Dillon. With a little luck, you might even be able to save them. But you cannot stop me, so you are merely delaying the inevitable."  
  
Kari stood, shakily, and looked up at him.  
  
"I'd get moving if I were you."  
  
They moved towards the elevators. But Kari stayed for a moment.  
  
The elevator on Paul's level, at the end of the gangway leading to him, opened. A single figure, and it's small companion stepped onto the metal, unseen from the NIDF troops viewpoint. A voice spoke out.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, your speeches are really dull?"  
  
Kari let out a cry of joy.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
He grinned down at her.  
  
"You guys better go and help the others. Pallet's taking the Digimon down to them now."  
  
"Gatomon's waiting for you, Kari!" shouted Veemon. "Wormmon too!"  
  
"I wanna stay!"  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"This is my fight. They need your help."  
  
Her face fell, but she nodded, and went with the NIDF men as they got into the elevators. Davis turned back to Paul, and Veemon crouched at his side.  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
He raised the paladin-sword in his hands. But Paul shook his head.  
  
"I'm picking this battlefield, Daisuke."  
  
He pressed a button behind him, and the section of floor on which he stood suddenly shot upwards, a hidden elevator. It was going to the roof.  
  
Davis followed.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
whew! That picked up towards the end, didn't it! And for all the ladies out there, we have the topless Davis!  
  
(I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me.)  
  
anyway, we're looking at two more chapters and an epilogue, then that's it for this fic ladies and gents! So we have my usual survey question below, but just remember, the next sequels gonna be exclusive for my site!  
  
(this would be because I want more people to visit it!)  
  
I also now have another piece of artwork! Bringing the grand total to, um, two. Both by Fuchan. It's a really cool pic of Bahamamon, which actually looks even better than how I'd imagined him!  
  
So send me artwork! Give me more!  
  
Shout-outs to Fuchan, as per, and `the peachy one' and, of course, Avalon merquise. All of whom have threatened me with grievous bodily harm if I don't hurry up and write the next chapters. One of these threats involves a Llama, the other involves a rampaging army of Chibi's. why do I feel threatened?  
  
SURVEY QUESTION:  
  
Who so you want to see get more face time in the next fic?  
  
a) Liam  
  
b) Mimi.  
  
c) Jun and Tai.  
  
d) Ken and Yolei.  
  
e) Matt and Sora  
  
Davis and Kari, and Tasha and TK aren't included, since they are staples of all the fics. Email me with your answer, instead of putting it into the reviews please! 


	13. The edge of the knife

Chapter 12:  
  
The edge of the knife.  
  
******************  
  
Liam Dillon, his hands clutching the rifle that he had taken from the fallen guard, Moved from the lift across the main lobby, running towards the group of Digidestined. The NIDF men followed him. Tai turned as he heard them, and his face lifted as he saw the big Irishman. It brightened up even more as he saw Jun, Ken and Kari.  
  
"Where did you guys come from?" he asked.  
  
Jun ran towards him, and threw herself into his arms. TK and Tasha stood from where they had been seated and moved over to Liam.  
  
"What's going on?" TK asked.  
  
"The Shadowmon army is moving down here. We need to get that door open. We need…"  
  
The elevator across the way from them pinged. The NIDF troopers spun around, bringing their weapons to bear on the opening doors.  
  
Nick Pallet stepped out, followed by the captured Digimon, who ran joyfully to their owners.  
  
Salamandramon leapt into Tasha's arms, and she hugged him close. Patomon swooped through the air and perched on TK's hat, knocking it down over his eyes. The blonde man laughed, momentarily forgetting the danger facing them.  
  
"How's that door coming?" Liam asked, snapping them out of their reverie.  
  
"I'm working on it! There's a code!" McKane called back.  
  
Liam walked over to his friend, looked at the door, and shrugged.  
  
"Step back, Tet." He said quietly.  
  
McKane moved back, giving Liam a look.  
  
"Do you know it then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Liam said.  
  
He raised his rifle and fired five rounds into the lock. The handle segment of the door broke away, and it swung loose, onto the meadow outside. He shrugged.  
  
"That's my code."  
  
"Boss?" called one of the troopers.  
  
Liam turned to face the man and stopped as the trooper motioned for quiet.  
  
A scurrying sound was coming from the next chamber, on the other side of the big double doors at the end of the hallway. The sound of many feet, all moving at once. Liam raised his rifle again, quickly replacing the depleted magazine.  
  
"Everybody out. Move it. We'll cover your backs, until your outside."  
  
Pallet, Liam, And McKane all moved forward, the troops behind them. Pallet's sword and shield were at his side.  
  
"Where the hell did you get those things?" asked McKane.  
  
"Off one of them." Pallet nodded towards the doors.  
  
The Digidestined started pushing out of the exit, and as the NIDF troops readied their weapons, kneeling and aiming at the door, the first Shadowmon burst into the room, slamming through the big doors.  
  
The sound of rifles echoed through the lower level of the tower.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis ran out of the elevator doors, onto the roof, running after Paul. The Paladin sword was light in his hands as he moved, sprinting after his uncle. Veemon ran alongside his companion as Paul ran into a domelike structure, in between the two huge transmission aerials that pointed into the sky like blades.  
  
He ran through the door after the older man, and stopped as a bright light dazzled him.  
  
"Marvellous, isn't it?"  
  
Paul's voice had a mocking edge, taunting Davis. As the young Paladin's vision adjusted to the brightness, he made out a crystal, sitting in a fixture in the middle of the room. It was from this crystal that the light emanated.  
  
"The key. The focusing agent. It contains the twelve crests of the dragon- lords, Courage, Friendship, truth, all of them. All having their power enhanced by the dark crests."  
  
Davis could see him now, standing on the opposite side of the crystal.  
  
"You've lost, Paul. By now, Liam and his men will have got the Digimon back to their partners. Even the Shadowmon can't stand up to that."  
  
"Maybe you would be right. Except for one thing. The Digimon are useless if they cant digivolve."  
  
Davis felt the first cold spike of doubt creep into his mind.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You always were stupid. Any normal person would have figured it out by now."  
  
They started circling around the table, their eyes never leaving each other's.  
  
"The crests are what supply the power of the Digital World. They are linked to the power cores themselves."  
  
A mocking grin spread across his face.  
  
"Whilst I hold the crests, none of the Digimon can digivolve."  
  
Images flooded into Davis's mind, of the Shadowmon army slamming into the Digidestined. His friend's faces flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
TK,  
  
Tasha,  
  
Tai,  
  
Kari.  
  
"No."  
  
He leapt across the table, slashing his sword at Paul, a lethal cut.  
  
Paul hadn't even seemed to reach for his own sword, but suddenly it was in his hands. The two blades clanged together, and before Davis could attack again, Paul had whipped his foot around, flooring the younger man. The black Blade was suddenly at Davis's throat, as he looked up at his uncle.  
  
"Never attack in anger. It only leads to ruin. Did Gennai teach you nothing?"  
  
The walls of the domed building seemed to stretch, and then to crumble, as the roof was pulled off.  
  
Viramon's craggy face stared down into the room, and a slow smile spread across his evil features.  
  
"You have him."  
  
Paul nodded. And looked back at the young Paladin. Viramon egged his master on.  
  
"Finish him. Once he is destroyed, nothing will stand between us and the worlds."  
  
Paul didn't move. The black Katana still rested against Davis's throat, but the younger man could see the doubt in his uncle's eyes.  
  
"Finish Him!" Viramon yelled.  
  
A black film started to cover Paul's eyes, and he started to raise the Katana for a killing blow.  
  
Davis's hand edged towards the hilt of the Paladin blade. His finger touched the pommel.  
  
A sneer crossed Paul's face.  
  
"Time to put an end to the line of the Paladin. Now, forever, and always."  
  
Those words, a cruel echo of the promise Davis had made to Kari, galvanised the young man into action. As the Black Katana swept downwards, his hand clenched around the handle of the Paladin-sword, and he swept it up in front of him, deflecting Paul's strike.  
  
The clang of metal on metal sounded on the rooftop, as Davis leapt to his feet. It started to rain, making the floor, now open to the elements, slippery under them. It ran over Davis's bare chest, but he didn't notice it. His eyes were fixed on Paul Miyomoto.  
  
"Not today, Paul. It's time to end this."  
  
Paul blinked.  
  
"It's just you, Daisuke. They cant digivolve. There is no-one here to help you."  
  
Davis shrugged.  
  
"Then maybe we should remedy that situation."  
  
He flipped backwards, over to the other side of the table, and Lightening flashed in the sky, as he brought the golden sword down onto the crystal, shattering it under the blow.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Liam pulled the rifle's trigger, sending a spray of bullets into the first Shadowmon that rushed out of the corridor at them. The rounds riddled its body, stopping its momentum, making it jerk in the air as it collapsed.  
  
But it was immediately replaced by two more, and the firing pin of Liam's rifle clicked on empty as he put them down, using up the last of the rounds in his magazine.  
  
All around him, the Weapons of the NIDF troops spoke in a cacophony of sound, deafening him, shredding the bodies of the Shadowmon. They couldn't keep this up for long. More of the creatures were flooding into the room, surrounding their little semi-circle. The last of the Digidestined were getting out, moving onto the green land outside. Liam could hear the crash of thunder as the rain started.  
  
One of the Shadowmon ran at Nick Pallet as he was changing his magazine. The foul creature swung its sword at the Londoner, who dropped his rifle, and snatched up his shield. The sword blow knocked him backwards, and off balance, but he was alive as he swung his own blade, digging it deep into the Shadowmon's neck, sending the head spinning away, as the body dropped in front of him.  
  
That was it.  
  
"Get their weapons!" Liam yelled.  
  
The rest of the NIDF force gave him a brief look, before snatching up the swords and shields of the fallen beasts.  
  
"Lock you're shields together, and move backwards towards the door!" Liam ordered.  
  
He took a sword blow on his newly acquired shield, and drove his sword up into the Shadowmon's guts. Tetsuo McKane, standing next to him, locked the edge of his shield over Liam's, part of a wall formed by the NIDF men.  
  
They started edging backwards, moving out of the door.  
  
A scream came from Liam's left, as one of the Shadowmon's blows found its mark. The wall became a little Narrower, and Liam could only watch as the body of a sandy-haired trooper was dragged into the crowd of black bodies. Another scream came, and then silence. They made it out of the door.  
  
Suddenly they found themselves with huge open spaces at the ends of their lines. Liam glanced over his shoulder.  
  
The Digidestined, all of them now reunited with their Digimon companions stood in the distance, ready for battle.  
  
The last of the NIDF warriors pulled the doors closed, and jammed his useless rifle through the locking slots, buying them a couple of minutes until the horde broke the door down.  
  
With nothing else to do, they turned and ran for the Digidestined.  
  
Tai looked round at his fellow captives. Jun stood at his side, ready for action, her pistol clutched in her hand.  
  
"We'll have to fight." He said quietly.  
  
"I know. I've done a lot of that these past few days." She replied.  
  
Tai looked around him. Matt and Sora stood a little bit away, hand in hand, their Digimon in front of them, TK and Tasha stood beside them, looking at each other intensely. Everyone was here.  
  
Kari Kamiya stood beside her brother, and looked at the top of the tower.  
  
'Please be safe, Davis. We've fought to hard. We cant stop now.'  
  
A tear crept into her eye, as she readied herself for combat.  
  
"He'll be okay, Kari." Said Gatomon.  
  
"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose him." She replied.  
  
"I think that you two couldn't lose each other if you tried." Her companion replied.  
  
"All right everybody!" shouted Tai. "Let's kick some Shadowmon ass!"  
  
All of the Digidestined took out their D3's. Tai looked down at Agumon.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
The little dinosaur-Digimon nodded. Tai raised his D3 in front of him, and pressed the activation stud.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He looked around, seeing the same confused look on the other's that he was sure was on his own face.  
  
"Something's wrong!"  
  
"It isn't working!"  
  
As the NIDF troops reached them, the Shadowmon finally broke through the doors, and poured onto the plain. They moved at speed, rushing forward, a horde of darkness intent on killing.  
  
They were closing in on the Digidestined, when a huge torrent of light flew from the top of the tower. The rampaging beasts halted at the sight of it, as twelve brighter specks of light flew through the shining haze. The twelve points flew to several D3's in the crowd.  
  
Tai's.  
  
Kari's.  
  
Matt's.  
  
Sora's.  
  
All over the crowd, the light flooded into D3's. Agumon looked up at Tai.  
  
The brown-headed man raised his D3 again. He pressed the stud.  
  
Agumon's form glowed, grew.  
  
WarGreymon looked at the Shadowmon hoard.  
  
"Our turn."  
  
He unleashed a barrage of missiles from his chest plate, and the battle started anew, as the rest of the Digidestined activated their own D3's.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
Paul's face was shocked as he looked at the shattered remains of the crystal. Davis lifted the golden Katana up.  
  
"It's over Paul. You've lost. Give up now."  
  
Paul looked up at him.  
  
"Over? It's only just begun."  
  
The black sheen crept across his eyes once more. Covering them completely. He charged at Davis. The young Paladin sidestepped, knocking Paul to the ground. The would be ruler looked up at his nephew. Then he called out in the hissing language of the Shadowmon.  
  
"Viramon! Destroy them!"  
  
Davis leapt back as Viramon's Claws raked the ground where he had been standing. Veemon was knocked into the air by the huge creatures other arm, spinning away from them.  
  
Davis leapt back out of the remains of the domed room, onto open ground. He reached up for his D3, the small device hanging from the chain around his neck. Then he stopped.  
  
He could feel a pulse, running through the hilt of the paladin sword. Gennai's words came back to him.  
  
'As Ichiro fought against the dragon-lords, His Digimon fought overhead.'  
  
He gripped his D3.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Down on the plains beneath, the battle was Evenly spread. Everyone was scattered over the field, and even the Digidestined had picked up the weapons of their fallen enemies and were fighting alongside their Digimon.  
  
TK swung the sword at the neck of the Shadowmon, feeling it bite. He turned away as the creature fell, and looked around him. He was the only one who had trained with Davis, as a swordsman. While he didn't have the Paladin's power, he had some of the skill. Another of the creatures ran towards him, and as he sidestepped, he cut out on his left, slicing into the creature's stomach. He stabbed down once, and the Shadowmon's neck.  
  
He had cleared a circle around himself, free of enemies. He glanced around, at the raging battle. He saw them.  
  
Tasha and Kari were side by side, being pressed back against the walls of the tower, surrounded by Shadowmon. A fresh wave of anger flooded through TK, and he ran towards them.  
  
Cody, looking to his side as the blonde man ran past, finished off the Shadowmon at his feet, and joined his friend, running towards the enemy. They were swiftly joined by Tai, and Ken.  
  
They crashed into the Shadowmon like a thunderbolt, slashing, stabbing. Reaching out for the two girls. By the time they were finished, the Shadowmon lay dead beneath them, and they were at their sides.  
  
Kari looked up at them. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"She's…"  
  
Tasha lay there, pale, motionless. There was blood on her shirt. TK sank to his knees beside her, and put his arms under her shoulders.  
  
"Tasha?" his voice was small, croaky.  
  
He put his ear against her lips.  
  
She was breathing, just. He pressed his hand against her chest, pressing down on the wound, staunching the flow. The battle still raged around them, but he didn't care. He leant down, and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Kari was leaning against Tai, sobbing. Her brother hugged her close, as Cody stood beside them, ready for action, but still glancing nervously at the blonde girl.  
  
"She stepped in front of me, when one of them stabbed… she did it to save me, Tai."  
  
She spoke between the sobs, then she looked up, and her expression was furious.  
  
"Everyone seems to be doing that. Davis, Tasha…"  
  
she pulled her sword out of the ground where it had been stuck, and looked up.  
  
"No-one else is going to be hurt because of me."  
  
"You can't stop other people, Kari."  
  
She didn't respond, instead she suddenly pushed him to the side, and swung her sword upwards.  
  
The blade caught the oncoming Shadowmon under the chin, snapping its head back. It's blood sprayed into the air, as Kari lowered her blade again.  
  
TK, his lips still pressed against Tasha's, felt her move under him. He whispered quietly.  
  
"Come back to me."  
  
Her D3 started to glow. The light enveloped her body, and then…  
  
She coughed. And her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"I'm here. I'll always be here."  
  
He hugged her close, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Veemon fell through the air, and as he hit the ground, his hands and feet scrabbled for purchase on the slippery ground. He started to go over the edge as he saw Davis reach for his D3. A glow surrounded the young fighter, as he pressed the activation stud.  
  
Veemon felt a new power surge through him, as he started to fall off the edge of the tower.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Liam, Pallet, and McKane stood side by side as they fought. Various different Digimon swooped above them, raining fire down on the ground. Angemon, his white wings bright against the gloom, visible even in the pouring rain, swung his huge staff. It raked through a group of the Shadowmon, scattering them in different directions. Shattering their black bodies. A disembodied arm flew over Liam's head as they pressed forward against the enemy.  
  
A young Digidestined ran past them, yelling in Russian. His cries were silenced as a Shadowmon slashed a clawed hand upwards against his throat.  
  
Liam cursed. They were losing too many men. They had to…  
  
McKane suddenly screamed out in agony beside him. The Englishman writhed in pain as his friends turned.  
  
The top half of a sword stuck out of McKane's chest, and the Shadowmon that bore it slammed his shield against Liam and Pallet, throwing them backwards. They sprawled in the mud, as the Creature lifted McKane up on the blade.  
  
Tetsuo McKane looked into Liam's eyes, as the Irishman stood, and readied himself to charge. He moved his arm towards his belt. Every movement was agony. He had to work fast or his friends would die too. Liam stopped as recognition grew in his face.  
  
"Tet! No!"  
  
McKane flipped the pin out of the grenade in his hand, and twisted on the blade, ignoring the pain. He shoved the sphere against the creature.  
  
"Choke on this you motherf…"  
  
The grenade exploded between them.  
  
Liam turned and saw Mimi. He started running as a Shadowmon rushed at the young girl, but more of the creatures barred his way. Liam didn't slow, but used his weight to slam through the wall, cutting left and right as he went.  
  
He saw Mimi turn, watched as she was slammed to the ground. This one was a regenerate. It wasn't armed. Liam rushed at it as it raised its clawed fist. He cut out, hard, slashing the blade into the creature's neck. Its head fell to the ground beside its body.  
  
Mimi was unconscious, as he lifted her, like a mother lifting a child.  
  
He looked up, and saw a blue speck falling from the top of the tower. As he watched, it started to glow.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis leapt back again as Viramon slammed his fist into the ground. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. Where was Paul?  
  
The young Paladin spotted his uncle as the older man ran up a ramp that led to the top of the transmission towers. Viramon barred the way, and Davis was forced back again as Viramon unleashed a blast of energy at him.  
  
The blast was heading straight for him, and as he slipped on the wet ground, he realised the truth. There was nowhere to run.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"Kari… I'm sorry."  
  
There was a rush of wind, but no impact.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
A towering figure stood in front of him, clothed in golden armour, with a shield of energy clasped on one arm. As Davis stood, the shield seemed to fold back into a compartment in the figures hand. Viramon snarled.  
  
"Edenamon!"  
  
Edenamon nodded at his name, and stood to one side.  
  
"Davis, go stop Paul. I'll deal with him."  
  
Davis nodded at his Digimon companion, and ran for the gantry ramp.  
  
The two huge Digimon circled each other.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Viramon snarled at his opponent.  
  
Edenamon's face split in a grin.  
  
"The wait's over. Bring it on."  
  
Viramon charged at him, fists extended.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis ran after Paul, surging up the ramp, and up onto the tower. On the gantry that ran between them, Paul stood waiting, Weapon in hand.  
  
Destiny calling.  
  
An ending, or a beginning Davis didn't know which. But he went forward all the same.  
  
The black sheen still covered Paul's eyes, and the bearded mouth was twisted in a sneer.  
  
"You are good, Paladin. But are you good enough?"  
  
Davis raised his own sword.  
  
"Let's find out. Your move, uncle Paul."  
  
Paul laughed, a hollow, mocking sound.  
  
"You still believe he exists, don't you?"  
  
He lunged forward, swinging his black Katana in a savage blow, that raised sparks from Davis's own sword.  
  
"Fool! He is gone! Only darkness rules in his soul now!"  
  
Davis kicked at him, knocking him backwards. He swung the golden sword in an uppercut, Which Paul parried near to the ground. The older man whipped round. Moving his blade in a smooth backhand cut.  
  
Davis wove a wall of steel in front of himself, blocking Paul's attacks, but launching none of his own.  
  
Finally, he saw an opening, a small hole in Paul's defence. He stabbed forward, driving at the gap. Paul, his hands barely seeming to move, stopped the blow, and kicked Davis hard on the kneecap.  
  
Davis fell forward, stumbling. Instead of trying to maintain his balance, he allowed himself to fall, turning his tumble into a role at the last second. He twisted around, and slashed a backhand, cutting a slash in the material of Paul's shirt. The older man lurched backwards, clumsily. He slashed his katana at Davis, But the Paladin moved beneath the blow, caught it with the edge of his blade, and with a mighty heave, ripped Paul's Katana out of his hands and sent it sailing over the railing, spinning into the darkness below.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Edenamon dodged Viramon's wild attack, spinning quickly out of the way. The huge black Digimon charged past him, spreading his wings as he ran off of the tower, taking to the sky. Edenamon soared after him, grabbing the monster, and hurling him around, back towards the tower. Viramon crashed into the side of the huge structure, shaking it to the core. He dropped under Edenamon, and raked his claws upwards, slashing at the armoured Digimon.  
  
Edenamon felt the black claws score into his armour, and flinched backwards as they dug into his skin. Viramon, sensing the damage he had done, flipped onto his head in mid-air, and kicked with both feet up at Edenamon. The huge golden Digimon span away, falling towards the ground. Viramon roared his triumph and dived after him.  
  
WarGreymon saw Edenamon fall, spinning out of control, and soared up towards Viramon. MetalGarurumon, soaring alongside his friend, looked sideways at his huge companion.  
  
"On three…"  
  
WarGreymon nodded.  
  
"THREE!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Both unleashed a surge of energy, straight at Viramon. The blasts slammed into the huge black beast, knocking him backwards. Viramon twisted, and raised his hands.  
  
"DEMON METEOR!"  
  
A huge black Ball of energy surged at the two Digimon. They had too much momentum to avoid it.  
  
Fast as light, Edenamon flew in front of the two. The ball of energy erupted against his chest plate, exploding with a monumental blast.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"It seems that you have beaten me." Paul said.  
  
Davis levelled the blade of his sword at the bearded man's throat. He couldn't even feel the rain on his skin; so great was the surge of adrenaline that ran through him.  
  
"It seems I have."  
  
Paul shook his head. The black film still covered his eyes, like liquid darkness.  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
"What happened to my father?"  
  
The question was quiet, the blade never once wavering from Paul's neck. But despite the metal pressing lightly against his skin, the bearded man laughed.  
  
"Your father? What do you think? I killed him."  
  
The dark globes looked up at Davis's eyes.  
  
"He died like a coward, begging for mercy. After we went through the digiport, that tore apart our jet, killing all the passengers, only the cockpit remained. All he wanted to do was get back to you, his family.  
  
But I could see the opportunity for so much in this land. We both knew the legend of the Paladin, but he had the power over the light crests. He was the one who had been chosen.  
  
So I picked up the flashlight from the emergency compartment, and smashed it over his skull. It didn't kill him, not straight away. I let him live long enough to BEG me to let him live. But I kept hitting him, slamming the Flashlight onto his head again…and again… and again…"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Davis's yell cut through the sound of the thunder that erupted overhead. Lightening slashed out of the sky, slamming into the tower beneath them, crumbling the stone of the roof. The weather seemed to have found a focus for its anger. Tears were pouring down Davis's face, mingling with the rain. He drew back his sword, and the lightening flashed again as he readied himself for the killing blow.  
  
'You stand on the edge of the knife. One path leads to the goals you desire, the other leads to ruin.'  
  
He stopped, hearing Ichiro's voice in his head. Was it really only a week ago? It seemed like it had been so long. He felt the rain, seemingly for the first time.  
  
Davis shivered; he was cold, wet, and miserable. He wanted to see all his friends. He wanted to see Kari.  
  
He looked up at the blade in his hands. So far, he had only killed when it was necessary. He couldn't kill an unarmed man.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill me!"  
  
Davis lowered the sword. Reaching behind him, he slid it gently into its scabbard.  
  
"There's been enough killing. I've already beaten you."  
  
Paul suddenly collapsed to the floor, clutching his head. Davis's words seemed to cut through the darkness shrouding his blade like a knife, driving to the very core of his being.  
  
The black sheen crawled back from his eyes. And he looked up.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
The Paladin nodded. And Paul looked back down to the ground, as lightening continued to strike into the tower, crumbling it, demolishing it.  
  
"I did… all of this?"  
  
"You couldn't help it." Davis replied.  
  
He knelt down and gripped his uncle's arm.  
  
"Come with me. Let's leave this place."  
  
Paul shook his head.  
  
"No. I can still feel it, Davis. The Darkness. I can only hold it back for a while. I'm too dangerous to live."  
  
He stood, beside his nephew.  
  
"Besides, my hands are too stained to give me any chance of deserving life. Everyone I've killed was innocent, from my brother to that Russian boy. I'm all that's holding this tower together. My mind is the basis for it's entire structure. If I go, it'll fall, on all the people beneath it. They're running Davis. They're all scared."  
  
He turned to look at him, and there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"They need you. They need the Paladin. You are here to protect, always remember that. I never learned the lessons well enough. The power does not make the man, the man makes the power."  
  
Another bolt of lightening flew from the sky, and they leapt back as it crashed through the gantry between them. Paul smiled sadly at his nephew from the other side of the gap.  
  
"Go. Be their protector."  
  
"Paul…"  
  
"GO! I can't hold the tower together for much longer!"  
  
Paul gripped the railings on either side of himself, steadying his body. He looked up at his nephew again.  
  
"There are more dangerous things than me out there, Davis. Always be ready."  
  
Davis looked at him one last time, nodded, and turned, running down the ramp, heading for the roof elevator. Paul whispered a final farewell, under his breath.  
  
"Your father would be proud of you."  
  
He focused his mind, driving back the darkness, as a bolt of lightening slammed into The gantry behind him, severing the floor away, leaving him hanging over the precipice below, the hole that now led right down to the bottom of the tower, hundreds of feet.  
  
He looked up, as another bolt of lightening flashed in the clouds, making the journey towards him. He smiled, grimly.  
  
"End of the line."  
  
The lightening slammed into the transmission masts, snapping the gantry rails. Paul Miyomoto closed his eyes as he started his final journey.  
  
=============================================================  
  
The Ball of energy dissipated against Edenamon's chest armour, and the shockwave threw WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon back. The levelled themselves off, and turned back to their friend, fully expecting to see his destroyed form. Their eyes widened at the sight they beheld.  
  
Edenamon's form was surrounded by a bright glow, permeating his body. And as he charged at Viramon, his body seemed to melt into the distance, battering the black Digimon back, away from the crumbling tower.  
  
Angewoman and Angemon, the twin Digimon of Light and hope, Flew up beside their friends. Angewoman was the first to speak.  
  
"Is that… Veemon?"  
  
WarGreymon nodded.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's help him!"  
  
Edenamon was kicked back again, And Viramon, his face snarling, growled at the light Digimon.  
  
"Where are your friends now? Where are your companions?"  
  
"Where we always are!"  
  
Angemon, WarGreymon, Angewoman, and MetalGarurumon lined up on either side of Edenamon.  
  
"Right here." Angewoman finished.  
  
Edenamon didn't look at them.  
  
"This is my fight. You don't have to get involved." He said  
  
"You'd think that you would have learned by now…"  
  
Stingmon said as he joined the line.  
  
"…That we're all a team."  
  
Aquilamon settled at the other end.  
  
"None of us have to fight alone." Angewoman finished.  
  
Viramon looked from Face to face.  
  
"Are you going to fight, or talk all day?" he snarled.  
  
Edenamon's eyes narrowed. He held out his gauntleted hands.  
  
"Help me. Focus your power through me."  
  
Angewoman placed her palm in his, and felt an electric current run through her body. All of the Digimon in the battle line linked hands.  
  
The glow that surrounded Edenamon's body intensified, focusing into his hands. He smiled.  
  
"Get back, all of you. This is gonna be big."  
  
The other Digimon backed off, and Edenamon brought his hands together. He shouted out two words.  
  
"REDEMPTIONS… EYE!"  
  
A beam of pure white light blasted out from his outstretched hands, slamming into Viramon. The other Digimon turned away at the dazzling brightness. Finally, the light dimmed, and they turned back.  
  
Viramon was gone. Nothing was left, no trace that he had ever existed. They flew back next to their friend, but he seemed to be listening. Edenamon said one word.  
  
"Davis."  
  
The great Digimon turned and flew full pelt at the tower, smashing through its side.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Davis ran down the stairs, moving through the tower as fast as he could, racing against time to reach the bottom. He had encountered some of the Shadowmon on the way down, but they had posed little resistance. Nothing was going to stop him getting out now.  
  
He ran across a crumbling floor, as it started to disintegrate under him. He didn't make it to the other side. The floor vanished from under him, falling away, and he fell with it. He made a desperate grab for the edge of the platform, but to no avail.  
  
He fell downwards, picking up speed.  
  
A crashing sound alerted him to the impact of something big against the side of the tower. Edenamon, his huge hand outstretched, smashed into the huge cylinder, and dived after his human companion. His hand wrapped around Davis's leg as they dived for the bottom, pulling the Paladin into his grip. They reached the bottom as the tower crashed around them.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kari, TK, Tai, and Tasha watched in horror as the tower fell.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Whoa. That was LONG. Another week, another chapter, and the fic is nearly done!  
  
Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go, and then this one is over, folks!  
  
The survey from the last chapter still stands, SO EMAIL ME, GODDAMIT!!!!  
  
And, as I say every time SEND ME ARTWORK!!!!!  
  
IF YOU DON'T, THE MOOSE OF DOOM WILL COME FOR YOU!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Shout-outs 2 all reviewers but especially Fuchan. Cos she's my Fweind.  
  
-Ben Myatt. 


	14. When the chips are down...

Chapter 13:  
  
When the chips are down…  
  
********  
  
The wreckage settled, dust, stone,  
  
Rubble.  
  
Kari broke away from Tai's grasp, and ran towards the ruins.  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
Her yell rose above the noise of the rubble, a tormented cry, bursting from her lungs like an explosion. She reached the rocks, and fell to her knees.  
  
"No… Davis."  
  
She looked up, at the broken tower, and the first tears appeared on her face.  
  
"You can't be gone! I love you! Answer me, Davis!"  
  
she felt Tai's hand clasp on her shoulders, but she shook it off and started scrabbling at the fallen stone with her bare hands, digging into it, pulling at it, lifting it away. The rain fell down her face, blurring her vision.  
  
"Kari…"  
  
"He's still alive, Tai! He has to be!"  
  
she was crying furiously now, the tears mingling with the water from the skies.  
  
Her hand closed on something metallic, and she pulled.  
  
Davis's sword came free of the wreckage, it's golden blade glowing dully in the grey light. She pulled it close, and placed her hand against the blade. The metal pulsed lightly under her fingers, like a living creature.  
  
Tai knelt next to her, and gently took the sword from her grasp. There were tears streaming down his face too.  
  
"Kari… he's gone."  
  
She shook her head, and he pulled her into his embrace. Brother and sister stood there, looking at the rubble. The turned away, but didn't notice some of the fallen stone…  
  
Stir.  
  
The Shadowmon commander rose from the wreckage, pulling its weaponry with it. Taller than the others, it let out an almighty roar.  
  
Tai and Kari turned back, as the huge creature started to turn towards them. They looked around. They had no weaponry other than the Paladin- sword, and the others were too far away to get to them before the Shadowmon reached them.  
  
Tai lifted the sword in both hands, ready to defend his sister.  
  
"Come on then, you bastard!"  
  
He yelled at the creature, which walked forward slowly, sword ready, and a malignant grin on its face. The paladin-sword glowed in Tai's hands, and suddenly the metal seemed to wrench itself out of his grip, flying past the Shadowmon,  
  
Into Davis's outstretched hand.  
  
The young walked forward as the Shadowmon commander turned to face this new threat. The dust fell away from his bare chest, and his left arm hung limply at his side. Blood was matted in his hair, staining his goggles, which, miraculously, were still in place. Davis yelled over the sound of the rain.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!!!"  
  
He leapt forward, bringing his right arm round in an arc, as the big Shadowmon raised its shield to block the blow. The Paladin-sword clanged against the round metal shield, skidding along its surface. Davis dodged backwards as the Shadowmon slashed at him, drawing a line of blood across his chest. The cut wasn't deep, but god it hurt like hell!  
  
At the edge of his vision, he could see the rest of the Digidestined and NIDF troopers running to his aid, but he waved for them to stay back.  
  
The Shadowmon lunged at him, and as he dodged to the side, the big creature swiped a vicious backstroke at his head. He fell, landing on his broken arm. He screamed at this fresh pain, and attempted to rise to his feet.  
  
The Shadowmon kicked him in the stomach, rolling him over onto his back, adding a fresh bruise to the ones already present.  
  
Veemon leapt at the creature, clawing at its eyes. The Shadowmon flinched back, knocking the little blue Digimon away, and turned back to Davis, who got slowly to his feet.  
  
He chest hurt. He was losing blood, too much. He had to finish this now.  
  
The Shadowmon charged, running at him dull tilt. Davis sidestepped, sticking out his leg, and the Shadowmon tumbled, as Davis brought his sword round in a backslash, pouring all his strength into one, final cut.  
  
The sword bit into the back of the Shadowmon's neck, slashing the head from its shoulders. The body fell into the mud.  
  
Davis dropped his sword, the golden blade falling to the ground, and turned to look at his friends. His tired eyes swept over the crowd, searching for one face.  
  
"Kari?" he called.  
  
And then she was there, bursting free of the crowd, and running towards him. He stood there, as she threw her arms around him. He even ignored the pain in hid arm, as he used his good hand to hug her close. She pressed her head against his bare chest, and he felt her tears falling onto his skin.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you…" she said softly.  
  
"You'll never lose me." He whispered back.  
  
"I love you, Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"I love you to, Hikari Kamiya."  
  
Liam strode out of the crowd, a bandaged Mimi at his side, and placed his huge jacket around their shoulders. Davis gently lowered his lips against Kari's, and they ignored the cheers that burst up from the surrounding crowd.  
  
"Let's go home." Kari whispered up at him.  
  
Davis nodded. And then they looked up as the sound of helicopters came to their ears. The aircraft were coming through the gateways, the shining portals allowing them easy access from wherever they were on the world. One of the helicopters touched down a little way away, and a man in the garb of a colonel of the NIDF stepped out.  
  
Liam Dillon stepped forward, and saluted the man. The colonel nodded at him, and spoke in a Belfast accent.  
  
"Good work, Liam. Thanks for calling us in on this one."  
  
The big Irishman nodded, and the colonel looked into the crowd. He spotted Davis, and walked over.  
  
"Colonel O'Connell at your service, Mr Motomiya. Is there anything we can do for you and your people?"  
  
Davis looked up at him, and tried to reply. But no words seemed to come. His vision tunnelled, and he slip to the floor, unconscious before he even hit the ground.  
  
=============================================================  
  
He awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He could hear voices around him.  
  
"…Should be alright in a couple of days. His progress has been remarkable."  
  
"He's a very remarkable guy, doctor." That was Liam.  
  
"I should say so. After what he's been through, I'm surprised that he's not ready for the morgue."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"He wouldn't let you, even if you tried. He's not he type."  
  
Davis opened his eyes. The room swam around him, as he tried to raise himself. He felt Liam's strong hand on his shoulder, and the blurring in his eyes cleared as he was pushed back down onto the mattress.  
  
"Take it easy, boy, you've had a rough time of it."  
  
"Where am I?" Davis asked. His voice was croaky, rasping.  
  
"Odaiba Hospital. We took you here after you passed out. You've been under for a couple of days."  
  
Liam smiled down at his young friend.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to see Kari now?"  
  
Davis grinned back at him.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Liam helped him up, to a sitting position, and left the room. Kari came in a few seconds later, tall, beautiful, and the smile on her face broadened as she sat at his side.  
  
"Trust you to wind up in a hospital at the first opportunity." She said.  
  
"It's the food, gets me every time. Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and leant on his bead, cupping her chin in her hands.  
  
"It's so good to see you. They haven't really let me in here, over the past few days."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Its good to see you too. I've been wanting to see you again for so long…"  
  
"So you decided to become a superhero in the meantime." She grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I didn't even want the power. All I wanted was to get to you… to see your face again."  
  
She leant her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you so much, Davis. When that tower collapsed… I knew you were alive. I knew that it couldn't end like that. We've been through too much together. I just want to be around you, Now, Forever and always."  
  
Davis smiled down at her, and kissed her hair.  
  
"I know, Kari. All the fame, all the power, everything, I would exchange it, just to be with you. I don't want to imagine a day without you, a day without everything that we've fought for. I love you."  
  
He rested his cheek against the top of her head, and held her close.  
  
=============================================================  
  
They walked into Liam's Arm in arm, holding each other, and cheers greeted them. Kari had explained what had happened. Everyone had seen the battle through the gateways, and now, once again, they were all thought to be heroes. For Davis, it was a totally bewildering experience. All he had done was what his heart had told him to do. He hadn't done it out of any reason other than he wanted the woman he loved back.  
  
"But you are a hero!" Kari had said. "At least, you are to me."  
  
She snuggled up against his chest. He wrapped his loose arm around her, and pulled her close.  
  
The bar was packed with the remainders of the NIDF force and the Odaiba Digidestined, and as Liam moved in on them, he grinned.  
  
"Your seats are this way. We've all been waiting for you."  
  
Kari looked around, a wry smile on her face.  
  
"What for, it's not as if anyone specials arrived, is it?"  
  
Davis laughed, and they allowed themselves to be hassled to their seats. The young Paladin grinned at his friends, and felt Kari's hand slip into his.  
  
"I would propose a toast, but I've got a little problem."  
  
He indicated the cast on his right arm, and looked over at TK, who rolled his eyes. The young blonde man stood, and raised his glass.  
  
"To everyone here." He said.  
  
He glanced down at Tasha, and grinned. Kari recognised that grin. But just as Davis was about to speak again, the door swung open. A bulky figure stood in the doorframe.  
  
"You will all pay."  
  
Kanachi Katiza took another step into the room, limping on his bad leg. The big man looked round at them, and the hatred in his face was unmistakeable as he fixed his gaze on Davis.  
  
"You! You destroyed my lord! Everything we had worked for, gone in an instant. You will suffer."  
  
A cruel grin spread across the big man's face, and he looked around once more, happy at the hostility he had generated in the room.  
  
"You will all suffer. But not today. I'm going to let you all stew in it for a while. You never know when I'll finally strike. Enjoy yourselves while you can."  
  
And with those ominous words, he was gone. Kari looked over at Davis, but he just smiled back at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Like I said, nothings going to take me away from you. Not now, not ever."  
  
Kari grinned back at him, and leant forward to kiss him.  
  
"Now, forever and always."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Katiza walked out of the bar, and started down the street. They would pay, oh yes, they would pay.  
  
"Money for a drink, mate?"  
  
The bum spoke in a London accent, and Katiza flipped him a coin. The Big man carried on walking, but fell into an alley in between the buildings. The bum removed his tattered Jacket as the big man struggled to get up. Nick Pallet blocked the entrance to the alley with his body, as a door slid open behind Katiza. The big man turned as Liam Dillon walked out of the back of the bar, silenced pistol in his hand. The big Irishman looked at Katiza, and a slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. He raised the gun, pointing it between Katiza's eyes.  
  
"Hello, me old son."  
  
============================================================= 


	15. epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
********  
  
The three Shadowmon felt like they had walked for days, burdened by their heavily wounded comrade. Finally, they found a small cave and settled down into it gratefully.  
  
The wounded Shadowmon slumped as he hit the ground, and a trickle of black blood escaped from the side of its mouth the blood hit the floor of the cave, and started to steam on the rock floor. An arm started to emerge from the puddle, as a new Shadowmon was spawned.  
  
The four creatures looked up quickly as a voice boomed from deep within the cave, in their own tongue.  
  
"Welcome…"  
  
=============================================================  
  
THE END  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
and there you have it! I'm not gonna write much on this chapter cos I'm doing a Thankyou one as well, but e-mail me and tell me who you want to see more on the next one. (Davis + Kari and TK + Tasha don't count!). and Like I said, the next ones gonna be on my website only, so please visit, and once more  
  
ARTWORK!!!!! 


	16. thankyous

Thankyous:  
  
Fuchan: for being a great friend, who never failed to cheer me up with either her threats of grievous bodily harm, or encouragement. And of the artwork too.  
  
Avalon Merquise: for her usual threat of attacks with a Llama.  
  
Kat097: for beta-reading a lot of these chapters.  
  
Whoever the hell invented Digimon, cos otherwise this story would be in the "originals" section.  
  
All my reviewers. Enjoyed every minute. 


End file.
